Sweet Temptation
by Nattu.Cullen.Pattz
Summary: Todo empieza con una visita al dentista..pero ni ellos se dan cuenta de que pueden florecer nuevos sentimientos solamente con entrar a la boca del otro...
1. Chapter 1

_Estaba cansada de la rutina,cansada de siempre hacer lo mismo,de mi casa,del instituto de todo,hasta de las burlas de mis compañeros de instituto,ya que me definian como la "cerebrito" ya que siempre me sacaba "A",para mi no era tan asi,simplemente me encanta leer y no me gusta dejar tareas sin pocas palabras me cansaba y me desgastaba la MONOTONIA!Para agregarle a mi calvario estaba sola,no tenia amigos, y menos que menos novio,a pesar de estar enamorada secretamente de él,es que es tan hermoso,alto,tez morena,cuerpo atletico musculoso,capitan del equipo de rugby,pero él estaba de novio con Tanya Denali,capitana de las porristas,ella era simplemente hermosa!Alta,pero rubio rojiso,curvas por donde la veas,que no la opacaban al contrario la hacian mas bella y unos ojos azules que enamoraban a todos los chicos del instituto._

_Simple estaba enamorada de Jacob Black pero era un amor imposible,un amor platonico que nunca se podria realizar._

_Hoy era un dia como todos en Forks,Washington,el cielo estaba tapado por una simple capa de nubes y caia sobre la ciudad una fina llovizna.¡Como extrañaba Florida!Allá los dias eran soleados,hermosos,al contrario que en Forks,aqui todo es demasiado verde!_

_Tenia que ir a mi prision social,en pocas palabras "el instituto".Como mi amada camioneta(y aunque no lo crean la amaba,un Chevy modelo 53'¡Un clásico!),estaba averiada,Chalie mi padre,comisario de Forks(entiendase eramos conocidos por todos),tendria que llevarme al Instituto ¡Genial! -notece el sarcasmo- Al llegar al colegio se reprodujo la misma charla de todas las mañanas._

_-Llegamos-dijo Charlie sacandome de mis pensamientos_

_-Ah...si,bueno nos vemos en la cena,chau-diej mientras bajaba de la patrulla de policia._

_-Chau-llegue a escuchar mientras cerraba la puerta de la misma._

_Eso era lo bueno de Charlie no hablaba mucho,él me daba mi espacio,al contrario de mi madre,Renné que parecia una niña en el cuerpo de una mujer de 40 añ un año se habia casado con Phil que era 6 años mas chico que entrenaba a las ligas menores de beisbool,y tenia que viajar constantemente y mi madre era infeliz quedandose conmigo en decidi mudarme con Charlie para que ella sea feliz,ya lo se,la vida no es justa,pero tampoco puedo ser egoista con mi propia familia,ademas mi padre me extrañaba ya que no lo venia a visitar desde que tenia 14 años._

_Iba caminando por los pasillos,metida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto choque contra algo o alguien,no lo se bien,solamente se que cai al suelo con todos mis siempre mi torpeza decia ¡Presente! como todas las mañ levante la vista para ver que me habia hecho caer me encontre con un par de ojos negros y cai en cuenta de con quien habia unico que pude pensar fue_

_¡Torpe Bella!¡Torpe Bella! me cuando él me miro._


	2. Chapter 2

_Poco tiempo_

_-¡Fijate por donde caminas!-dijo él mientras se levantaba y agarraba su mochila._

_-Lo...lo..lo siento-dije nerviosa,fue lo unico que pude articular con mi boca_

_-¡Oye yo a ti te conosco..¿Como te llamas?-Esto no me puede pasar a mi hace 3 años que somos compañeros y no me registro,simplemente este no es mi dia!-_

_-Emm...Isabella Swan-Dije nerviosa,espero que no se acuerde de mi sobrenombre._

_-No me suena,eres nueva?-Preguntaba con un dedo apoyado en su varonil barbilla._

_-No,Jacob no soy nueva,-Dije resignandome-Soy Bella Swan._

_Espere a su respuesta mientras él pensaba,dentro mio decia "cerebrito no cerebrito no"-_

_-Ahh!..Bella..La cerebrito-¡Demonios! que acaso solamente iba a conocerme por ese nombre?.Dijo eso riendose a carcajadas._

_-Ehh...Si..Disculpame tengo que ir a clases de Biologia-Con el corazon roto pase al lado de él ,con las esperanzas perdidas de que él se pueda fijar en mi!_

_-Si,vete cerebrito!Disfruta de tu santuario-Dijo sarcasticamente refiriendose al él se dirigia hacia el lado opuesto a donde iba yo,donde se encontraba su hermosa y popular novia envidiaba si,pero no solamente por el hecho de ser la novia del ser que estoy enamorada(Jacob) sino por su cuerpo,por su era lo opuesto a ella,pelo castaño oscuro parecido al caoba largo hasta la cintura ondulado,ojos marrones casi chocolate,piel blanca demasiado blanca(¡Parecia un muerto y no era mentira!)1.60,delgada sin nada voluptuoso,demasiado normal¡Nada interesante para el publico masculino!Ese era una de las razones por las cual nunca tube novio,no soy atractiva.Y la palabra seguridad no va conmigo._

_El resto del día paso igual,almorce en el baño ya que no aguantaba las burlas en el comedor._

_Estaba comiendo sandwich en el cubiculo habitual,cuando de repente senti mi móvil saque sin mirar el destinatario de la llamada._

_-Aló?_

_-Ehh..Bella soy olvidé de avisarte que tienes turno con el odontologo a las 2.45._

_-Maldicion Charlie!Por que no me avisaste antes?Son la 1!-Dije furiosa._

_-Mas respeto señorita!Que soy tu padre,y me habia olvidado,no lo hice al proposito,asi que no es culpa mia que sea tan viejo y me olvide de las cosas,la orden esta arriba de la mesa del !_

_-Chau-Dije mucho mas enojada._

_No me alcanzaba el tiempo!,tenia que bañarme e incluso como no tenia como movilizarme tenia que viajar en bus._

_Tire a la basura mi almuerzo a medio terminar y me diriji hacia la parada del bus,dejando el instituto atras,estube esperando 15 minutos hasta que por fin llego el maldito bus,¡Genial!menos tiempo y encima tengo un humor de perros!_

_Llegue a casa sofocada de tanto correr pero mi carrera ahi no terminaba,corriendo subi las escalerasy me diriji al bañ baño fue muy relajante ya que me bañe con agua hirviendo casi,relajando todos mis no tenia tiempo gracias al olvidadiso de mi padre,entonces mi baño de relajacion tambien quedo a medio terminar,quedaria para mas tarde!Sali del baño con una toalla rodeando mi lave meticulosamente mis dientes,corri hacia mi habitacion y me fui directo al ropero. Me vesti sencilla como siempre¡¿He mencionado que odio la rutina?Bueno este era uno de los vesti con Jeans olgados color azul profundo,una porela blanca con mangas 3/4 con cuello alto y mis Converce preferidas color puse mi campera marron que protege de la lluvia ya que no habia cesado la llovizna,agarre mi celular ,la orden del médico.Y sali de nuevo a la carrera,tome el bus y me dirigi hacia el pequeño hospital de Forks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Corridas del destino_

_Cuando llegue me saque la capucha mojada¡Como odio la lluvia!,y otra cosa que odio son los hospitales,los olores el color,ya lo se sueno como amargada pero realmente no me agradan!Fui directamente hacia la recepcion sin detenerme demasiado en ningun llegar habia una chica masomenos de 28 años..con una polera color bordo con un escote muy inapropiado y pronunciado,y una pollera corta demasiado corta,casi inexistente color negro!_

_-Hola buenas tardes-Me fije en su placa el nombre-Srita Stanley._

_-Hola buenas tardes bienvenida.-Me respondio cuando pude ver la cara me di cuenta que llevaba demasiado maquillaje._

_-Venia por un turno que tengo con el odontologo Cullen puede ser?-Pregunte no muy segura._

_-Haber permitame la orden-Reviso la orden se fijo algo en la computadora-Si Srita Swan,tiene turno con el Dr. Cullen es nuevo por eso no reconocera su nombre,nuevo y demasiado bello-Dije en plan de cotilleo,al cual yo ignore._

_-Ehh si digame a donde tengo que ir porque estoy llegando tarde-Trate de parecer impasiente._

_-Suba por las escaleras,primer piso consultorio numero -Dijo con cara de picardia._

_-Muchas Gracias-Me limite a me retire no queria hablar mas con esa mujer._

_Subi pesadamente las escaleras,ya que estaba cansada de tanta las 2:40 llego con 5 minutos de sente en unas sillas que estaban en frente de la puerta de dicho a jugar con el celular,cuando dos personas se las personas se retito,y la otra quedo parada en la preste atencion y segui jugando con mi celular._

_-Swan-Escuche decir a una voz demasiado dulce._

_Guarde mi celular y camine mirando al al consultorio y habia una silla con los elementos que utilizaban los odontologos y a unos metros un escritorio con una silla grande giratoria de un lado,y dos sillas comunes del otro._

_-Pase y sientese en el escritorio por favor-Hablo de nuevo la suave voz._

_Me sente en donde me dijo.Y la persona se dirigio hacia la silla giratoria y fue ahi cuando entonces levante la vista.Y me quede en Shock!._


	4. Chapter 4

Delante mio tenia a un mismo Dios Griego,era hermoso,tes blanca,pelo color bronce,todo despeinado pero aun asi le daba un toque tan sexy,una barbilla marcada,varonil,con una leve barba matutina,una boca que tentaba,y una nariz simplemente levanto la vista para verme,ahi crei que me habia muerto y estaba en el ojos color esmeralda se enfocaban en mi,como dos faroles,una mirada penetrante,en este momento estaria viendo mi alma con esa mirada suya que tiene,es increible ni siquiera habia hablado y yo ya estaba completamente alucinada con él.

-Buenas tardes Srita Swan?.

-Si,Buenas tardes-dije timidamente.

-Asi que estamos haciendo esto por un examen de rutina.

-Si-Hay por Dios que alguien me pellizque este dios no puede ser mi odontologo!

-Veo que dentro de unos meses viajara,por eso realiza estos estudios no?

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenia unos papeles en las manos que deberia ser mi historial,eso absorta en su belleza.

-Si, en 5 meses exactamente,pero me los piden desde ahora.

-Bueno procedamos,Sentate en la otra silla-Señalo con su gloriosa mano la silla que usa para atender,y yo torpemente fui y me recoste.

El se sento en una silla al lado mio,demasiado cerca,y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos para mi gusto!

-Abri la boca Isabella-

-Bella por no le molesta Dr Cullen-Los nervios me ganaban.

-Bueno Bella abre la boca asi examinamos si todo esta bien o si hay que hacer algunos tratamientos.-Decia esto mientras yo timidamente abria la boca.

Y el empezo a inspeccionar mi boca,yo estaba en los cielos,solamente queria que intercambie sus manos por su seductora boca,esos labios tentadores a pecar.

-Bueno veo que hay un par de caries que con tratamiento las sacaremos y tendras la boca como nueva-Me dijo mientras terminaba de inspeccionar,y me pellizcaba la era demasiado tendria que salir de aqui antes que cometa algo que no deba hacer.

El se levanto a la silla y se dirigio hacia el me levante y me sente en la silla donde estaba sentada anteriormente.

Mientras él escribia las ordenes para que yo saque turno,empece a observarlo nuevamente es como que si no me cansara,y ahi cai en cuenta de dedo anular llevaba una sortija dorada,como era de saber,estaba ocupado,estaba de saber que un hombre tan hermoso como el seria casado,tendria su mujer y hasta verdad me sentia patetica.

-Bueno aqui tienes Bella-Me encanta como suena mi nombre saliendo de esos hermosos labios carnosos,seductores y insitadores a mas.

-Gracias-Ups!no sabia su nombre.¡Bravo Isabella un hombre te rebisa y solamente sabes su apellido!

-Edward Cullen me llamo,pero dime Edward,Dr Cullen me hace muy viejo no lo crees?-No puede estar preguntandome eso.Y ahi fue cuando vi su sonrisa,era una sonrisa torcida,La escogi como mi preferida!.

-Gracias Edward-Mas nerviosa no podia estar.

-De nada Bella supongo que nos veremos la semana que viene-Dijo extendiendo su mano para extrechar la choque electrico de nuestra piel fue la mejor sensasion que experimente en mis 17 años.

Cuando estaba por salir me tropece con mis mismos pies,sin duda un momento mas vergonzoso no podre experimentar que caerme enfrente de un medico para recibir el golpe del duro piso que nunca llego..pero como..la sensasion se cambiaron por dos brazos rodeandome por la cintura.Y me perdi en dos ojos esmeraldas.

-Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Si estoy bien?Estoy en el cielo-Dije casi sin pensarlo,mis mejillas se tornaron color carmesi-Perdon,si estoy !-Me estabilice y me diriji hacia la puerta.-Chau Edward.

-Adios Bella,nos vemos la semana que viene-Sigo diciendolo amo como suena mi nombre con su magnifica aterciopelada voz.Y me retire del duda seran unas citas muy interesantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Fui hasta la recepcion nuevamente con la secretaria indiscreta-notece el sarcasmo-para sacar los turnos.

-Y como le fue?-Pregunto

-Bien tengo que sacar estos turnos ya que iniciara un tratamiento.

-Ah bueno!viste lo magnificamente perfecto que es?-Otra vez con ganas de cotilleo.

-Ehh...si...quisiera realmente sacar los turnos,estoy apurada,perdon!-Dije sin ganas de hablar.

Y luego de intentar varias veces sin exito que no hable del perfecto doctor por fin me dio mis turnos.

Luego me dirigi hacia el supermercado,compre todos los ingredientes para hacer una lasagña,comida favorita de Charlie,ya que si fuera por el nos mantendriamos a pizzas suerte de que yo salga con los dotes de cocinera heredados de mi abuela que mi madre tampoco era muy buena cocinera.

Mientras compraba y pagaba lo que habia adquirido,no podia dejar de ver su rostro en mi mente,pensaba en él todo el tiempo,su cara,su pelo,su cuerpo(que por cierto tambien es perfecto por lo que se podia ver a travez de ese delantal de medico)pero sobre todo en ese par de ojos verdes perfectos capaz de atravesarte el era prohibido,era casado,era propiedad de otros brazos,los cuales no eran los mios,pero yo deseaba qque sean los mas que lo haya visto una hora,yo deseaba que él sea mio,pero no lo era,eran simples deseos como llegue a comprender que mi vida siempre iba a ser asi,solamente deseos,solamente sueños que jamas se iban a realizar,solo me quedaba seguir soñando una vida que nunca iba a ocurrir,vivir siempre de imposibles y quedar asi es como iba acabar sola,sin nadie que me abrace,sin nadie que me bese,sin nadie que me diga que yo era importante en su sensacion de tristeza invadio todo mi ser,y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a la luz pero yo no las dejaria salir hasta que llegara a mi refugio,mi fortaleza,a mi habitacion.

Me encontraba caminando en las vacias calles del pueblo donde no habia nadie por la llovizna que ahora era mas gruesa cuando empece a observar los arboles,las plantas,las flores,las casas,y en una esquina me detube y observe el cielo que aun tapado con nubes demostraba toda su hacia sentir mas desdichada,mas pequeña,vacia y justo en ese momento las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir salieron,cayeron por mis mejillas y caian al suelo una cuadra mas y mi torpeza otra vez dijo ¡Presente!.Cai al lodo con todas las compras y en ese mismo instante la lluvia se largo abrace a mis rodillas,ya que el dolor iba incrementando y amenazaba con atravezar mi senti micerable,sin nadie que me ayude,sin una mano que me sujete.

Llore varios minutos hasta que unas manos me sujetaron para ayudarme a la mirada y ahi estaba él.


	6. Chapter 6

Un angel aparecia abajo de la su ropa mojada y con gotas cayendo de su pelo haciendolo simplemente perfecto.

Me dio la mano y me ayudo a en cabeza idealizaba miles de preguntas pero una era la principal¿Que hacia aca y que hacia ayudandome cuando podia estar ayudando a otra?El sentimiento de posesion me invadio,pero me di cuenta que era en vano ya que él tenia dueña.

Termino de levantar mis compras y clavo su mirada en mi,crei percibir deseo,pero era solamente una ilucion.

-Bella?Estas bien?Que te paso?-Pregunto con tono preocupado pero aun asi a mi me parecian canto de un perfecto angel.

bien.Y simplemente me cai debido a mi insistente torpeza.-Dije con tono despreocupado.-Gracias-Dije tratando de agarrar las bolsas pero él no me lo permitio.

-Se ve que eres propensa a accidentes-Dijo riendose-Vamos te alcanzare en el auto hasta donde te estabas dirigiendo.

-Mmm si,y descuida no hace falta estoy muy cerca ahora dame las bolsas...-Dije tratando de agarrar las bolsas pero el no me lo permitio de nuevo ya me estaba enfureciendo.

-A donde te dirigias,caminando y con esta lluvia?-Pregunto con cara horrorisada,aunqe a mi me parecio perfecta.

-Hacia mi casa-Admiti nerviosa.

-Bueno vamos que te alcanzo en el auto.-Dijo tomando de mi mano,nuevamente senti esa corriente electrica,mientras que mi mente se decia a mi misma "Imposible,Imposible".

vivo cerca de enserio,no te preocupes-Dije intentando safarme de su mano y tomar las nuevamente no lo permitio

-Eso no es problema-Dijo tirando de mi mano,pero yo trate nuevamente de safarme,intendo segundo:fallido.

-No,dije que caminando no quiero molestar.-Esta vez si pude safarme de su mano,agarre las bolsas y trate de pasar pero por donde iba el me interceptaba.

-Bueno entonces ire caminando contigo,porque no me pase estos 15 minutos mojandome para que tu vuelvas sola.

-Puedo arreglarmas sola,de enserio.-Parte de mi queria irse con mi parte racional me decia que no!Que me aleje que no me ilucione.

-Deja de ser tan terca y dejame ayudarte-Me dijo con su mirada tan saco las bolsas de las manos y yo automaticamente me cruce de brazos.

-Dije que no!-Ya lo se parecia una nena de 5 años terca,pero era asi!No lo podia evitar.

-Bueno si asi lo quieres

Y en un movimiento a otro yo estaba cargada sobre su las manos en la espalda de el.Y sus manos muy cercanas a mi en gritos.

-Edward bajame de inmendiato o gritare mas fuerte-Dije golpeandole la espalda.

-Grita todo lo que quieras Bella pero nadie te escuchara.-Y senti como él abria la puerta y me depositaba en el asiento del deposito las bolsas en el asiento trasero y mientras el daba vuelta el vehiculo,yo obserbe el auto era hermoso,tenia una fragancia varonil riquisima,un hermoso auto con tapizado negro,y con un rosario colgado del espero observando el crucifijo tanto que ni cuenta me di que el estaba sentado al lado me di cuenta que me observaba,otra vez mis mejillas se tornearon carmesi.Y luego pregunto.

-Lista?-Con una ceja levantada.

La verdad este seria un largo camino a casa que lo disfrutaria pero despues me arrepentiria.


	7. Chapter 7

Seguia tan perdida en su mirada que no me di cuenta que llevabamos un buen tiempo parados en el medio de la calle en su que el rompio el comodo silencio que se habia formado.

-Y bueno,dime tu,ahora a donde nos diriginos?

-ok!6 cuadras por esa calle-Dije señalando la calle qe estaba a nuestra derecha.-Y luego una cuadra a la izquierda

-Y era cerca no?-Dijo sarcasticamente,levantando una ceja y sonriendo¿Eh dicho que amo su sonrisa?Bueno si no lo dije lo digo ahora¡ADORO SU SONRISA!

-Si-Dije sonriendo

-Y bueno Bella cuentame de tu vida ya que te la salve dos veces en un dia.

-Mmm bueno como veras soy muy propensa a accidentes-Dije sonriendo no se que me pasaba pero sentia una confianza en él,como si él realmente le interesara lo que estaba contando.

Sonreia,con razon era odontologo tenia unos dientes perfectos!Cada vez que su sonrisa aparecia,salian a la luz esos hermosos dientes!

-Cuantos años tienes?

-18 y tu?-Pregunte con mucho mas entusiasmo de cual esperaba mostrar

-Estoy un poco viejo...-Sonrisa-27 años haces de tu vida?Que te gusta hacer?

-Voy al Instituto a cuarto año,me encanta leer,mi preferencia son los libros de Jane Austin,y tu?

-Bueno como abras notado soy odontologo,por si no lo notaste te atendi hoy.-Yo le hice una burla sacandole la lengua..espera...le saqe la lengua?pensara que soy una niña!No por Dios!-Tocaba el piano cuando era mas chico,lo toque hasta los 13.Y bueno creo que no hay mas de mi por muy aburrido-Dijo en un tierno puchero,con su labio inferior resaltando un poco.

,no sos aburrido-Dije simulando un bostezo mientras reia-Eres adulto eso es todo-Dije riendome mas fuerte.

-Bueno,Bueno señorita diversion,Tu que haces para divertirte?Sales con tu novio?-Dijo alzando una ceja.O Dios mio!Es tan sexy.

Yo me quede sorprendida ante tan conclucion de él.

La verdad no sabia que decir,ya que si decia que "Si" le estaria mintiendo,y no me gustaria porque a pesar de conocerlo hace horas es como que habia entrado a mi creo que se vaya,creo que parte de mi quiere que ese anillo que lleva en su anular sea un anillo cualquiera,pero las evidencias siempre son mas que los sueñ tambien si le decia que "No" iba a sonar mas que patetica,porque en mis 18 años nunca tube un novio,parte porque mi padre era el comisario del pueblo y por otra parte es porque yo no era atractiva,era simplemente la virginal hija de comisario Swan!Realmente patetica!18 años!En los cuales nunca estubo el que lo pienso yo estoy enamorada de Jacob,pero ahora que Edward entro en mi vida Jacob no paso por ningun segundo en mi cabeza,creo que necesitare varias seciones de un lado queria ser sincera,pero por el otro no queria ser respuestas eran estas "Si o No" eran simples respuestas,pero que darian a conocer a la persona que soy,¿Que hago?

-Y me vas a decir?-Edward pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos.


	8. Chapter 8

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa,Edward me habia preguntado ya dos veces si le iba a dar mi verdad no sabia que a esquivar su pregunta.

-Y tu estas de novio?-¡Tonta Bella!pregunta equivocada.

-No vale,yo te pregunte primero.-Dijo en tono enojado.

-Pero yo soy mujer,asi que responde-Dije tratando de evadirlo de nuevo.

-Mmm...bueno esta bien solamente por esta vez...estoy casado-Eso fue realmente doloroso,es como si hubieran clavado un puñal en medio de mi corazon y dejaban un hoyo que con cada palabra se abria mas-hace mas de 3 añ esposa se llama Leah tiene 26 años.-Creo que con cada palabra yo moria lentamente.

-Ahh!Y como es el matrimonio?Es emocionante?-Trate de sonar entera ya que por dentro estaba rota.

-La situacion con Leah es complicada.-Dijo en todo quede sorprendida.

-¿Me quieres contar?Ya sabes en mi puedes encontrar una amiga.-Ansiosa que me responda algo.

-Mmm otro dia...ya llegamos,sera mejor que me vaya,Leah me espera,y no creo que le guste mucho que llegue tarde y con esta tormenta.-Dijo duditativo.

-Mmm bueno nos vemos el lunes a la tarde,que es nuestra cita-Ohh dije cita?Oh no que pensara?-Digo tu sabes emm emm el turno para arreglar las caries.-¡Bravo Bella!te entrenas para quedar como una tonta adelante de un ser perfecto.

-Si ,nos vemos el antes quiero preguntarte dos cosas no mas-Asenti para que siga hablando-No me contestaste si tienes novio...y se que no es de mi incumvencia pero me gustaria saber a donde te vas de viaje?

Ohh no se habia tendria que ir con la que las mentiras tienen patas cortas.

-No,no tengo novio-Note su sonrisa de oreja a oreja,no entendi porque-y me voy a Inglaterra a trabajar como niñ hijos de una familia que me eligieron para que vaya a vivir con ellos un año,La verdad estoy muy ansiosa de irme y dejar todo atras,todo lo malo-Dije nostalgica.

-Bueno espero que todo salga como esperas-Dijo agarrandome la mano y mirandome intensivamente a los ojos,esa corriente electrica que sentia en mi piel paso a ser parte del auto,se sentia la estatica a mil en ese pequeño espacio de su auto.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-Dije soltando su mano aunque no queria,no queria iluciones.

-Adios Bella nos vemos el lunes-Dijo con una sonrisa triste...espera...dije ¿triste?.Esto es raro.

-Si claro nos vemos Edward,Adios-Me despedi y sin pensarlo me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla,y al instante que cai en cuenta mis mejillas adquirieron una nueva gama de colores rojos..oh Diablos!

Sali del auto y me dirigi a la entrada de mi resguardada bajo el techo vi como el auto de Edward se alejaba por la oscura en cuenta que era muy tarde y que tendria que cocinar para Charlie.

Cocine y cene en silencio con Charlie,y luego bañe y me recoste con el pelo mojado ya que no tenia animos de secarmelo.Y ahi si,me permiti largar las lagrimas por mi vida,por Edward porque aunque lo habia conocido hoy,se que no hayare a nadie igual que él,eso me duele,porque se que es prohibido pero aun asi me encantaria que se fije en tendria que comprender una cosa, él era de otra mujer a la que suponia que amaba y que ella lo amaba a é me dijo que su situacion era complicada sera?

Tendre que averiguarlo en las proximas citas.


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevamente la misma rutina,levantarme temprano, las cosas para el Instituto,y salir corriendo con el tiempo justo.¡La verdad ODIO la vida que llevo!

En el instituto habia rumores de que dos alumnos nuevos habia verdad me sorprendia ya que a esta altura de año no recibian alumnos,pero se ve que hicieron una ver a Jacob estaba con Tanya pero algo raro paso en mi,ya no sentia celos de él,ya no lo deseaba tanto,simplemente era un chico mas.¿Que me estara pasando?

En el almuerzo como siempre,fui al baño y me sente en "mi" cubiculo,estaba comiendo mi porcion de pizza cuando de repente,alguien abre la puerta.

Era una chica,delgada,1.50 pelo corto, las puntas salian en varias direcciones,era realmente hermosa,tenia facciones de de repente hablo.

-Eh..Hola,Que haces aqui?-Señalo el baño.

-Hola,almuerzo.-Dije cortante la verdad no queria ser mala pero siempre se burlaban de mi y realmente no queria pasar por eso de nuevo simplemente queria terminar de almorzar y seguir pensando en la cita del lunes.

-Si eso veo,pero para eso han sido creados los comedores.-Dijo extrañada.

-Si ya lo se,pero no aguanto las burlas,asi que si vienes a burlarte preferirias que te retires.

-Disculpa,por molestarte,pero no vine a burlarme de vine a lavarme las manos y senti ruido y me soy Alice Cullen-Dijo extendiendo la se la extreche y me presente.

-Isabella Swan,pero dime Bella-Dije sonriendo

Esperen un segundo¿CULLEN?

-Disculpa,pero tu apellido es Cullen?

-Si por?-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por que mi odontologo tambien tiene ese apellido...-Dije pensativa.

-Ah!Si, mi hermano!Por él vinimos a este pueblo.-Menciono con cara de pasara?

-Ahh y por?,perdon no quiero ser indiscreta pero me gustaria saber.

-Problemas con su esposa.-Otra vez el mismo pasara con su misteriosa esposa?Sin duda este enigma lo solucionara.

Y asi pasamos toda la tarde Alice y yo hablando de nuestra conto que sus padres se llaman Carlislie y Esme,qe tiene 2 hermanos,Emmet y Edward,y su cuñada Leah de la cual no dijo extraño.

Luego de terminar las clases nos dirigiamos al estacionamiento.

-La verdad abra sido muy vergonzoso-Deciamos riendonos agarrandonos la panza de tanta risa.

-La verdad Bella me caiste muy bien,presiento que seremos grandes amigas,y un consejo JAMAS pero JAMAS apuestes contra a mi,soy vidente!-Dijo en un tono tan serio que lo crei y no pregunte nada.

Llegamos hasta el auto de alice,que era un Volvo plateado,no se porque se me hacia conocido,cuando de repente aparecio un chico de ojos pelo corto,rubio tes blanca,alto y dirigio a Alice y se dieron un beso en la quede sorprendida pero si Alice recien entraba al instituto,ya tenia novio?,realmente mi situacion era se volvio hacia mi.

-Bella te quiero presentar a mi novio Jasper-Dijo ella mientras el chico estiraba su mano para estrecharla con la mia.

-Hola Bella,mucho gusto-Dijo el con una voz grave.

-Un gusto Jasper,bueno Alice-Me gire hacia ella-Me tengo que ir a mi ñana nos vemos.

-En que te iras?-Pregunto ella en tono de madre,era ironico nadie nunca uso ese tono conmigo,la verdad bastante extraño.

-En bus.-Dije convencida.

-No señorita,te iras con nosotros,de paso puedes venir a mi casa a conocer a mi familia seguro le agradaras a todos.

Asenti,me di cuenta que llevarle la contra a Alice no se puede porque simplemente ella no te deja.Y cai en cuenta de que iria a la casa de Edward,y que quizas solo quizas estaria SU en shock al darme cuenta que la conoceria.


	10. Chapter 10

Ibamos muy entretenidos escuchando musica y hablando de vanalidades,cuando de repente vi que Jasper doblaba en un camino en medio del bosque,no entendia donde estaba,y me estaba poniendo nerviosa,cuando de a poco se empezo a ver una casa blanca y con decir casa me quedaba corta,era una de ventanas,

con un hermoso jardin,bien cuidado,lleno de flores y adelante de la casa y desendimos del auto.

-Vamos!-Dijo Alice tirando de mi mano y dando saltitos-Quiero que conoscas a mi mama.

La segui,me arrastraba por la vivienda,si dije que por fuera era magnifica nada se comparaba con el interior,era simplemente la casa perfecta,con la que una solo sueñ a un living,donde habia sillones color crema y en el medio una mesa de té con una pequeña fuente,una chimenea prendida.Y cuadros con fotos por todos lados se ve que eran una familia muy tan entretenida observando una foto de unos niños,que no me di cuenta que habia una persona al lado mio.

-Son Edward y Emmet de pequeños,no son adorables?-Dijo una voz muy suave.

-Si son adorables-Dije con una timida sonrisa,Alice se puso a mi lado.

-Bella ella es Esme mi madre,mamá ella es Bella mi amiga-Dijo segura de lo que decia y señalandonos mientras nos presentaba.

Esme era simplemente perfecta,pequeña como Alice,pelo color castaño con ondas al final,ojos color miel,y tes blanca,vestia con un hermoso vestido color crema y sandalias tacon bajo.

-Un gusto conocerte Bella-Dijo dandome un abrazo,me quede sorprendida de su accion pero respondi enseguida muy a gusto su gesto-

-Igualmente Sra Cullen.

-No no nada de señora,dime Esme,señora me hace muy vieja-Dijo sonriendo,y me acorde de que Edward tambien me habia dicho asi,la verdad era una familia muy amorosa,unida.

-Mamá,esta papá?Le quiero presentar a mi nueva mejor amiga.-Todavia no me podia acostumbrar al rol que me habia dado Alice,ya que nunca habia tenido una amiga.

-Si ahora lo llamo.-Dicho esto se retiro por unos de los segui observando la sala.

-Alice tienes una casa hermosa.

-Gracias Bella!Igual la casa la diseño mi es digamos arquitecta y diseñadora de interiores.

-Wou eso es magnifico!-Justo cuando termine esa frase,Esme ingreso con un hombre de la mano,era perfecto,es que esta familia se habia sacado la loteria con los genes.

-Bella,él -Dijo señalando al hombre-Es mi esposo,Carlislie.

-Mucho gusto Bella-Dijo sabia de donde Edward habia sacado sus perfectos era rubio,de tes blanca,ojos color verde y una mandibula muy marcada,lo hacia muy varonil,sin duda ahora sabia porque Edward es tan hermoso,sus padres son perfectos.

-Mucho gusto-Dije nerviosa estrechandole la mano.

De repende senti a alguien carraspear atras di vuelta y la vi.

-Que nadie me va a presentar?-Dijo con una voz muy aguda.

No lo podia creer,estaba en frente de ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Era simplemente hermosa,mas de lo que yo me razon estaba casada con é juntos eran alta,delgada,voluptuosa,tes morena,pelo largo hasta la cintura lacio,ojos UNA lo que a mi me se dio vuelta la miro e hizo cara de desagrado,no entendi el porque.

-Ah..si..Bella ella es la esposa de mi hermano Edward,Leah-Dijo no prestandole importancia.-Leah,Bella-Dijo señalandome.

-Mucho gusto,disculpen tengo que ir de dile a Edward que regreso mas tarde.

-Mi madre no es tu mensajera-Dijo Alice enfurecida.

-Tu no te metas Alice!Estoy hablando con tu madre,niña mimada.

-Callate!-Decia Alice acercandose a ella.

-Bueno bueno,-Dijo Esme ubicandose entre ellas dos.-Alice calmate y Leah ve tranquila que le avisare a Edward lo que le dijiste.

-Esta bien,bueno me voy,un gusto Bella-Despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fue todos quedamos en silencio hasta que Alice exploto.

-Yo no se como tu mama la apañas en todo lo que hace-Dijo enfurecida-Estoy 100% segura de que ella ahora se va a encontrar con su amante de turno,ella no lo quiere a mi hermano,solo quiere al dinero,la conosco es fria y calculadora.

-Alice se mas respetuosa que esta Bella presente.

-No me igual se va a enterar lo bruja que es esa.

-Alice que te parece si nos tranquilizamos y vamos a tomar chocolate mientras Bella nos cuenta sobre ella si?-Dijo Carlislie tratando de apasiguar las cosas.

-Bueno esta bien,vamos!-dijo nuevamente tirando de mi hacia la cocina.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando de todo,de mi vida,de mi madre y mi padre,del instituto de como habia conocido a Edward,y ahi cai en cuenta de que él en algun momento tenia que llegar,entonces decidi retirarme.

-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa,tengo que cocinar-Dije levandome del sofa.

-Esta bien espera que agarro las llaves del coche y vamos.

Y Alice se dirigio hacia el recibidor para agarrar las llaves.Y yo aprobeche a despedirme de todos mientras prometia que volveria a visitarlos escuche esa aterciopelada voz detras de mi.

-Buenas noches familia,se puede saber porque no me fueron a buscar como habiamos quedado?-Dijo yo segui estatica en mi lugar.

-Eso fue porque estabamos entretenidos hablando con Bella y no nos dimos cuenta del paso del tiempo-Dijo Jasper.

-Bella?-Dijo él.

Y yo lentamente me di vuelta y lo vi.


	12. Chapter 12

-Hola Edward-Salude timidamente con mi mano,si podia creer que no podria ser mas tonta,estaba realmente equivocada,tendria que recibir un diploma a la mas boba del mundo.

-Bella que haces aqui?-Pregunto él extrañado.

-Bella es mi nueva mejor amiga-Dijo Alice orgullosa de lo que decia.

-Emm si,conoci a Alice en el instutito-Realmente tendria que salir de ahi en ese instante-Bueno Alice me llevas,porque sino llegare muy tarde y a Charlie no le gustara esperar para comer.

-Si vamos!-Dijo dirigiendose para la puerta,pero Edward la intercepto.

-No!Deja que la lleve yo,necesito dar una vuelta ademas extraño a mi auto.-Dijo sacandole las llaves de su mano,dentro mio las mariposas en mi estomago estaban causando estragos.

Y sin decir mas se dirigio hacia el auto,yo simplemente no tuve otra opcion que despedirme de Alice,y seguirlo.

En el camino ibamos sumergidos en un silencio comodo,es como que cada uno disfraba de la presencia del para él no era asi,él amaba a otra mujer,que segun Alice no era buena,pero quien era yo para juzgar deseaba a un hombre casado,acaso eso no era pecado?eso no era prohibido?y aun asi lo deseaba con todo mi ser,no se que me abra hecho,me enbrujo con su mirada,la cual no se despegaba del camino,iba con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacia delirar,imaginaba que le gustaba mi presencia,que queria estar conmigo,pero que tonta que era no nos conociamos casi,y él no se podia fijar en una niña terca teniendo a una mujer fuerte al me pidio indicaciones para llegar a mi casa,se acordaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa,me quede disfrutando del silencio un tiempo que..

-Bueno sera mejor que entres antes que llueva mas fuerte-Solamente cuando el lo menciono me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

-Esta bien,nos vemos Edward.-Dije desenciendo del auto

Trate de ir rapido debido a la lluvia que habia cuando senti dos manos en mi giro,y me di cuenta que era Edward,mojado,absolutamente sexy.

-Se que no debo hacer esto,pero no puedo resistir mas,te necesito-Dicho esto se acerco lentamente,y me dio un beso en la mejilla,miles de corrientes electricas corrian en mi cuerpo,me beso los parpados,la frente y cuando menos lo espere,roso sus labios con los mios,era una sensacion facsinante,hermosa,perfecta,queria se alejo para esperar mi reaccion y creo que no se esperaba lo que iba a mis manos a su cuello y simplemente me deje llevar,él me abrazo posicionando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura,poseyendo mi nuestros labios nuevamente y las mariposas estaban sofocandome,nuestros labios se movian acorde,era como si estuvieramos destinados a esto,era una sensacion increible,con su lengua delinio mis labios pidiendome permiso,y yo claro que se lo lenguas se movian desesperadas,era como si estuvieran en una batalla y no se sabia quien iba a las gotas de la lluvia mojandonos pero no me importo,solamente me importaba él,yo y nuestros labios un beso desesperado,pasional y tierno a la un beso simplemente perfecto.

¡Mi primer beso!No podia desear algo nuestra condicion de humanos nos pedia aire y nos miramos,y senti que veia mi alma y que le de minutos cai en cuenta de lo que hice.¡Bese a un hombre casado!No lo podia creer!Era prohibido me lo decia mi lo solte y como pude y sin tropesarme('¡Gracias torpeza por no decir presente!)Entre a mi quede apoyada en la puerta,y me deslice hasta quedarme sentada con mis rodillas con las mariposas volando por todo mi cuerpo.¿Porque lo habia besado cuando sabia que él era prohibido?

Y vino a mi mente la frase que siempre decia mi prima Rosalie:"Lo prohibido es tentador,¿Acaso no lo sabias?"


	13. Chapter 13

No podia creer lo que acababa de suceder,simplemente no tendria que haberlo besado,pero queria y asi lo me importe por su esposa,ni por mi misma porque sabia que besandolo iba a lastimarme a mi él me respondio el beso y lo significaria algo?No lo se,pero tengo que dejar de pensar en el y hacer como que nunca sucedio nada.

Los siguientes dias pasaron sin que yo me diera como que estaba en cuerpo,pero mi cabeza estaba en otros lugares,pensaba en otras cosas o mejor dicho pensaba en él y en su beso,en sus labios,en la forma que rodeo mi cintura¡Basta Bella deja de ilucionarte con alguien que no va a poder ser!El no habia aparecido despues de ese beso,ni tampoco fui para la casa de él,no queria verlo y menos junto a su hermosa todo el tiempo me preguntaba que me pasaba,yo le decia que nada,pero sospechaba que ella algo se pero es tan perceptiva.

Llego el lunes el dia de mi visita a mi odontologo pero no queria,no queria verlo,entonces despues de una extensa charla con la recepcionista,pude cambiar de medico.

Habian pasado dos semanas desde ESE beso,y todavia lo sentia en mis labios era como una sensasion que no se iba a ir que no se vaya porque era el unico recuerdo de que ese beso fue real,eso y el dolor que sentia al saber que no podia ser,como siempre,imposibles en mi podia creer como habia cambiado mi vida desde aquel primer martes que lo vi,mi vida dio un mi mundo giraba en torno a Jacob,pero ahora que lo veia no sabia que me habia escuela se me hacia desastrosa no queria me apetecia estar estar tranquila en mi casa y llorar,llorar por el beso,llorar porque era prohibido y llorar porque principalmente estaba sola,y la persona de la cual me estaba enamorando era casada.

Hoy era uno de esos dias que solamente queria estar en mi me creyo cuando le dije que me sentia mal,raramente porque no se mentir y siempre se me por suerte esta vez habia funcionado.

Estaba sola,en mi pieza,acostada mirando hacia el techo,pensando en la nada,cuando el timbre de la puerta me saco de mis baje las escaleras ya que mi habitacion se encontraba en el primer piso,mientras bajaba otra vez habia sonado el timbre,deberia ser una persona muy impasiente,pense en Alice,pero ella estaba en el instutito segun me habia dicho en un mensaje de texto.

-Quien es?-Pregunte apoyandome en la puerta antes de abrirla,siempre hacia lo mismo y aunque no habia riesgo de robos en este pequeño pueblo uno n o se puede olvidar las costumbres.

-Edward-Senti su paralice,él estaba al otro lado de la puerta mientras yo estaba con mi pijama puesto y mis pantuflas de Winnie Pooh(Ya lo se suena patetico pero las amaba me las habia regalado mi abuela materna semanas antes de morir)

-Que quieres?-Trate de sonar fria,pero mi cara estaba en shock por suerte la puerta todavia estaba cerrada sino se daria cuenta de que no era asi.

-Bella por favor abreme,necesitamos hablar-Dijo con voz ¿desesperada?.No podia estar ocurriendome esto a mi.

-Vete Edward,ya cambie de medico tu y yo no tenemos mas que que...-Me interrumpio

-No Bella,no digas favor dejame entrar necesito decirte algo-Se produjo un silencio.-Maldicion Bella te lo dire de este modo no me interesa necesitas saberlo...Necesito verte,te extraño,ese beso cambio mi vida,eres lo que necesito,por favor abreme,no tengo fuerzas para estar lejos tuyo,te lo ruego.

Eso me desarmo no sabia que hacer,indesisa abri la puerta y él estaba ahi,pero no parecia él,estaba dudas a él tambien le habia afectado nuestra lejania.


	14. Chapter 14

Era un Edward complemente cambiado,nada que ver con el Edward que palido,tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos,parecia un irreconocible.

-Gracias-Dijo con una devil sonrisa.

-De nada,que quieres?-Trate de parecer indiferente.

-Creo que ya te dije que quiero-Dijo serio-Lindo vestuario.

Me puse colorada ante ese comentario ya que llevaba un camison rosa y como habia mencionado las pantuflas de Winnie Pooh.

-Mira tengo cosas que hacer,y sinceramente no tengo tiempo para Que quieres?

Me quedo mirando perplejo

-Lo que quiero y espero tenerlo siempre eres tu-Termino esa frase y quede en shock.

Lo siguiente que paso tampoco lo estaba agarrandome de la cintura,besandome con tratando de no perderme en las respondi al luego el coloco sus manos en mi cintura baja y bajo sus labios hacia mi cuello y ya sabia que estaba perdida.

Puse mis manos en su mis dedos enredados en su pelo tire de él hasta que nuestras bocas entraron en la electricidad volvio a mi,Y me deje llevar por la sensacion de sus labios junto a los se en que momento él entro y cerro la senti algo duro en mi espalda y supe que contra la pared,apoyada con Edward aprentando mi cuerpo,sintiendo cada curva de su magnifico nuevamente delinio su lengua contra mis labios y lo deje entrar,sabia que me arrepentiria despues,sabia que no habia retorno,sabia que el dolor iba ser intenso cuando él se decidi tirar todo por la borda y dejarme perder en las sensaciones del sus manos deslizarse por mis muslos levantando mi camison.Y una extraña sensacion de calor se instalo en mi bajo levanto con sus fuertes brazos y yo simplemente enrrolle mis piernas en su cintura sosteniendome fuerte para no separamos por la necesidad de aire,y el inmendiatamente empezo a deborar mi cuello,mordiendolo,pasandole la lengua,marcandolo como suyo,porque él sabia que yo era suya.

-Donde esta tu habitacion?-Pregunto con la voz entrecortada

-Arriba en la segunda puerta-Dije casi sin aire.Y sin mas me beso nuevamente.

Mientras yo sentia como subia las escaleras.

Luego senti algo suave,supe que habiamos llegado a mi habitacion y que estaba sobre mi a entregarme a él,lo sabia,pero no me segura de mi seria el primero.


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba perdida en mis sentia su cuerpo sobre el mio,sus manos recorriendome entera.Y suslabios deborando los le saque la remera que traia puesta y pude ver admitar su torso,sus abdominales perfectos,simplemente era el hombre perfecto,mientras él besaba mi hombro lo pasaba mis uñas por su un mar de sensasiones y estaba contenta de que sea que por primera vez me deje llevar.

El timidamente fue retirando mi camison.Y me quede casi desnuda frente a él de no ser por mi ropa interior baja,ya que no utilizaba brasier para dormir o mientras usaba mi se quedo observandome,y mis mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rojisa,estaba avergonzada,¿Y si no le gusta lo que ve?,me tape con mis el las quedo observando nuevamente.Y se acerco hacia mis labios y los rozo.

-Perfecta-Logro decir.

Y nuevamente ataco mis labios en un beso desenfrenado,un beso apasionado pero al mismo tiempo de él!Porque yo sabia que esos besos solamente el me los podria empece a desabrochar sus jeans.Y quedamos en las mismas parecia una boba observando su cuerpo.

-Perfecto-Dije con la voz entrecortada.

Debore sus mordia,chupaba,estaba de que nos falte el aire su cuello,marcandolo,mordiendolo,haciendo que sea el mejor manjar que haya mi habitacion solamente se oian gemidos y nuestros nombres saliendo de nuestros su cuello nuevamente y senti un alto gemido de parte de él,me sentia bien sabiendo que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que algo abajo de mi espalda y me di cuenta que era el control remoto de mi centro se prendio y empezo a sonar mi cancion preferida "More Then Words" de que el momento sea mas magico.

"Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cos I'd already know"

Edward empezo a besarme mas sus manos por mis costados.Y lentamente me despojo de mi ultima prenda.Y retiro la de é desnudos antes nuestros nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn´t make things new

Just by saying I love you

More than words."

Simplemente nos mirabamos a los ojos,viendo el alma del otro,descubriendonos a travez de miradas,y sensasiones tan dije anteriormente un momento magia,los sentimientos y las sensasiones que sentia en ese momento no las habia sentido por por él.

"Now I´ve tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close don´t ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn´t have to say that you love me

Cos I´d already know"

Edward se posiciono en mi entrada,y me pregunto con la mirada si estaba segura,si sabia lo que con las miradas deciamos mas que con las .Cerre mis ojos y lo abrace fuerte mientras él lentamente entraba en topo con la barrera de mi virginidad,solto mi abrazo y me miro,sonrio con esa sonrisa que amaba y me entraba completamente en mi.

"What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn´t make things new

Just by saying I love you"

Senti un agudo dolor,clave mis uñas en su espalda pero él simplemente me miraba y me acariciaba la mejilla mientras me decia que el dolor iba a pasar.Y asi fue,el dolor fue reemplazado por el incentive moviendome hacia él para que siga,para que dancemos en un baile de amantes prohibidos,porque eso era lo que eramos en ese siguio enbistiendome,mientras yo envolvia mis piernas nuevamente a su cintura para que pueda llegar mas lejos.Y lo ese calor en mi bajo vientre lo noto tambien porque aumento sus movimientos.Y mismo tiempo que él.

Luego de un tiempo tratando de recuperarnos él rompio nuestro silencio.

-Te amo Bella-Dijo dandome un tierno beso.

"More than than than words"

Fue la sensacion mas exquisita que tube en mi sintiendonos el uno al ,adorandos,simplemente amandonos.

Como dice la cancion,que fue nuestra testigo de este encuentro prohibido,él me demostro con acciones y con palabras que él me el momento mas feliz de mi salio de mi,y rodo al lado simplemente gire y me apoye en su su corazon que latia ferozmente.Y con nuestras manos y piernas dormimos fin mis pesadillas se hirian,ya que él estaba a mi lado.


	16. Chapter 16

Estaba soñando el mejor sueño de todos,lo que habia vivido en ese sueño la verdad fue algo magico,pero de repente unos brazos se removieron alrededor los ojos despues cai en cuenta que no era un sueñ estaba dormido abrazandome y en mi me sente fije la hora,eran las 8 de la me di vuelta un par de ojos esmeraldas me estaban observando divertidos.

-Que paso mi vida?-Oi mal?Me dijo "vida"?

-Nada,es tarde es mejor que te vayas-Charlie llegaria en cualquier momento y no queria problemas.

-No,yo de aca hoy no me voy.-Mientras decia esto su movil me levante para agarrarlo,por suerte tenia nuevamente el camison puesto sino estaria muerta de fije sin querer,en realidad si queria pero no queria que él lo note!Y el identificador decia "Leah".Y toda la realidad cayo sobre mis hombros,otra vez los pensamientos vinieron a mi "casado";"propiedad de otra" y "prohibido" .Me senti una miserable,sucia.¿Como podia hacer esto a una mujer que amaba a la misma persona que amaba yo?

Le pase el celular a Edward,miro quien era y corto.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Porque no quiero que nadie nos arruine nuestro dia y nuestra noche.-Dijo muy seguro.

-Creo que esto fue un error lo mejor es olvidar y listo,empezar de nuevo,separados como debio ser.

-¿Como?,¿Me estas cargando no?Te entregaste a mi,y se muy bien que fue tu primera vez,y me desprecias de esta manera?-Dijo enojado

-No,no te voy a fue mi primera vez,te abras dado cuenta tengo que aceptar vos no sos casado y yo creo que eso no lo podre manejar.

-Me estas rechazando solamente porque estoy casado?-Asenti timidamente-¡Tonta Bella!Yo estoy casado pero no es como tu lo piensas.¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

-Pues si tu quieres...-Dije tratando de no sonar muy interesada

-Yo conoci a Leah en la universidad,fuimos amigos,ella era muy buena conmigo,pero luego me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella-Mi corazon dejo de latir en ese momento-Y por alguna obra del destino ella una hermosa relacion llena de mimos,caricias como todas las parejas,luego ella me dijo que estaba embarazada,y yo no queria dejarla sola,supustamente llevaba mi hijo en su vientre,me case con ella convencido de que ese hijo era mio,pero a los dos meses de habernos casado,ella perdio al bebe,ella estaba de tres meses,hice las cuentas y me di cuenta que no era hijo mio ya que yo estaba en un viaje a pedi que me diga si era mio,y ella me confirmo mis corazon sufrio queria que mi matrimonio funcionara y es lo que hoy en dia vez,ella se pasa el dia comprando ropa,y yo trabajando en el consultorio,no hay amor solamente rutina.

-Pero...-No me dejo continuar

-Cuando te vi en ese pasillo simplemente no lo podia creer,un angel esperandome-Mientras decia esto me acariciaba las mejillas-Creo que me enamore desde el momento que te vi,y no saliste de mi cabeza hasta que te vi en mi casa,y ahi es cuando me decidi que iba a cambiar la situacion pero no sabia saliste del auto senti un gran vacio,entonces te segui y te que jamas me habian besado asi-Mis mejillas otra vez delataron mi verguenza poniendose de un tono carmesi-Cuando me entere que decidiste cambiar de medico,y no te vi por esas dos semanas pense que me estaba muriendo poco a poco,pero decidi venir y decirte la verdad,y aqui estoy contandote mi amor hacia ti.-Trate de hablar pero el coloco un dedos sobre mis labios-Se que por ahi no sientas lo mismo,pero solamente quiero disfrutar de esta regalame esta noche si?-Asenti.

Y me beso,otra vez, un beso pasional,lleno de amor.Y ahi empezamos nuevamente nuestra danza,entregandonos al otro con me cansaria de esto simplemente quisiera estar asi con él el resto de mi vida.


	17. Chapter 17

No podia borrarme la sonrisa de boba que se habia marchado a la mañana con un beso de despedida demasiado demasiado tierno,demasiado perfecto como él,anoche confirme que lo amaba con locura.Y que lucharia con él,aunque él este casado yo seguire luchando,porque se que él me ama y que merecemos ser felices.

Pero primero tendriamos que ser no vino anoche a dormir a habia llamado avisandome que se quedaria en la casa de Billy porque habia destino me estaba sonriendo y yo con el,simplemente desplegaba felicidad.

De repente sono el telefono.

-Hola-Conteste

-Bella habla Alice-

-Ahh Alice como estas?-Dije con toda la alegria del mundo.

-Emm...bien-respondio duditativa-Bella te pasa algo?

-No,por?-Ups!Lo habia notado!

-Mmm por nada,te llamaba porque habiamos quedado que hoy hariamos el trabajo de Literatura,te acuerdas?,bueno en fin queria saber en donde nos ibamos a juntar,si en tu casa o en la mia?.

Mmm mejor seria mi casa estariamos tranquilas ya que Charlie no estaria,pero en su casa estaria Edward,listo,decidido.

-Mmm la haremos en la tuya,quieres?

-Bueno esta bien te espero a las 5 de la tarde si?-Dijo y me imagine que estaba dando saltitos por todos lados,que puedo decir?Alice es tan Alice!

-Bueno si nos vemos chao!-Dije despidiendome.

-Chao Bella-Y colgue.

Hice todos los deberes de la casa a la velocidad de la luz ya que no tenia mucho tiempo,me bañe y me vesti,con un jean medianamente apretado,y una polera color marron con cuello alto y mangas largas,con unas botas del mismo color.Y sali hacia la parada del bus.

Cuando llegue a la casa de los Cullen era un manojo de la puerta y me abrio Alice.Y fui arrastrada hacia su habitacion por ella,esta chica si que tenia terminado la tarea y nos encontrabamos escuchando musica,para ser especificos "Paramore" banda de la que ambas eramos Alice rompio la tranquilidad con sus preguntas.

-A ti te pasa algo-Dijo pensativa.

-A mi?-Dije señalandome-Nop,no me pasa nada-Y obiamente no podia salir victoriosa ya que mi sonrojo se hizo presente.

-Me estas mientiendo,sabes que no se te da mentir asi que largalo ya!-Dijo cruzando sus decidi le iba a decir,tenia miedo si,de como reaccionara pero algun dia se enterara ademas necesito que alguien me ayude.

-Bueno,Alice...-Fui interrumpida por un golpe en la era una señal no tendria que decircelo.

-Uff no se puede tener privacidad en esta casa.-bufaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abrio.

Y ahi estaba.


	18. Chapter 18

Mi Dios Griego,el hombres de mis sueñ me miro sorprendido,pero luego sonrio de lado,simplemente me quede embobada mirandolo.Y ahi me di cuenta que él tambien se habia quedado igual que nos miraba como nosotros no podiamos despegar la vista del que eso fue un error pero no me importaba,porque simplemente no podia dejar de ver esas esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

-Edward que quieres?No tienes que estar en el hospital?-Dijo Alice sacandonos a ambos de nuestro trance,si antes estaba con mis mejillas sonrojada,ahora las tenia al rojo vivo.

-Eh?-Dijo confundido-Ahh te llama quiere decirte algo.Y no estoy en el hospital porque hoy es mi dia libre.Y la proxima vez cuida tu soy mayor

-Si claro-Dijo burlandole-Bella me esperas que ya vengo,vere que quiere mi madre-Dijo dandose solamente asenti ya que no podia articular ninguna palabra.

Y se retiro de la me quede ahi parada estaba en shock,él estaba precioso, con un yogin gris,zapatillas negras y una remera blanca,un angel.

Mi angel personal entro a la habitacion y cerro la puerta mientras se dirigia a sus manos en mi cintura y de a poco acerco sus hermosos labios y con ellos rozo los me acostumbraba a la electricidad que producia ese choque pero no me importaba,solamente esperaba que nunca se extinguiera.

-Hola hermosa como estas?-Dijo cuando se separo de mis labios,y se dirigio hacia mi cuello,dandole timidos alce mis manos y las enrolle en su pelo,acercandolo mas.

-Bien-Dije con la voz increible él solo me daba besos en el cuello yo ya sentia ese calor.

-Mmm

Y se acerco nuevamente rozando mis labios,pero yo necesitaba mas,entonces con mis dedos en su pelo,lo acerque mas para alargar el beso,parecia que estabamos destinados a esto,a besarnos,a estar como piesas de un mismo vez tome el control yo y delinie sus labios para que me permitiera entrar a su boca,y me permitio el acceso,coloco sus manos en mi cintura baja.Y simplemente disfruatabamos.

El beso tierno se empezo a transformar en un beso que él habia levantado el borde de mi polera y tenia sus manos sobre mi piel.¡Adorada esa sensacion!

No escuchamos la puerta abrirse,y de repente se escucho un grito,el grito de ella.

-Que esta sucediendo aca?-Grito shokeada.

Nos separamos como si nos hubieran tirado agua caliente.Y la vi,estaba que tendriamos muchos problemas,yo miraba al piso totalmente avergonzada.Y como siempre Edward fue el que hablo.


	19. Chapter 19

Habia pasado una semana desde que ella nos se como ocurrio,solamente cuando la vi ahi en la puerta mi mundo de ilucion habia caido,ya que con Edward tendriamos que enfrentar a la nos hablo por toda esa semana,sentia un gran peso,la culpa no es la mejor aliada para las relaciones.

Estube a punto de terminar esta aventura que recien habia empezado pero simplemente él no queria,me buscaba a donde yo estuviera.

No se como hacia pero durante esa semana nos habiamos visto casi todos los dias,pero para mi no era suficiente,nunca tendria suficiente de él,hasta que este prometio que se iba a separar,que él solo quiere estar conmigo.

Yo necesitaba de él,porque sabia que si él estaba junto a mi no necesitaba mas mundo puede ser un caos,pero yo se que estando con él estaria cuando en este pobre corazon no habia nada,solamente a mi vida iluminando mi camino,dentrandose en mi corazon como si fuera el suyo,porque el sabia que era sabia que yo le pertenecia,a lo mismo que yo sabia que él era mio.

En esta semana no le pude decir las palabras que tanto queria decirle,tenia miedo de que sea todo un sueño,una ilucion,una de las tantas bromas del que el destino habia jugado seria la primera vez.

No queria que sea asi.

Cuando mi fuerza flaqueaba él estaba al lado mio dandome su mano,y era increible como en una semana mi amor habia pense enamorarme tanto de una persona y que a esa persona la pudiera amar mas de lo que ya lo dia eramos amigos,confidentes;y de noche eramos amantes,eramos pecadores,lo sabiamos estabamos practicando un delito¡El delito jamas me parecio tan delicioso,que dulce era el pecado!Porque si estar con el me llevaria al infierno con gusto aceptaria la condena,solamente con saber que el esta conmigo,que el me ama,me adora,me respeta.

Simplemente es el hombre perfecto,con sus defectos(que son pocos) con sus virtudes( que son demasiadas).No lo merecia lo sabia,pero no iba a dejar que se vaya,no queria junto a necesitaba.

Hoy era miercoles un dia comun en el sido un dia clases habian terminado y me dirigia hacia la salida del instutito cuando la vi.

-Hola-Dijo con cara seria.

-Hola-respondi timidamente.

-Creo que tu y yo debemos hablar.Y creo que ahora es el en aquel banco por favor.

Nos dirigimos al banco que estaba a un lado del estaba super nerviosa,no sabia como enfrentarla.

-Ahora aclarame este asunto por favor.

-Emm bueno-No sabia que decir!-Creo que no tengo que explicarte que paso no?

-No,eso lo tengo muy claro,como llegaron a eso?como llegaron a engañarnos a todos?

-No!no es asi!recien ese dia nos veiamos de esa verdad no se que decirte jamas quice engañarte-Dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir.

-Porque no me dijiste que te pasaban cosas con Edward,Bella?acaso no eres mi mejor amiga?es que no confias en mi?-Dijo llorando,y ese fue el detonante para que yo explote en lagrimas.

-Lo siento Alice no fue mi intencion,realemente se que no tengo escusa pero realmente algun dia te lo iba a decir.

-Cuando?Cuando Edward se separe?

-No lo se,temia tu opinion,temia que te enojes conmigo y no me hables mas,te tome mucho aprecio y no queria perder tu amistad,Alice perdoname por favor-Rogue.

-Te perdonare si me respondes algo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Lo amas?

-Con todo mi ser,jamas pense encontrar una persona como él,llena todos mis espacios vacios,es la luz de mis dias.-Dije sonriendo aun con las lagrimas cayendo por mi mejilla.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber-Dijo sonriendo con lagrimas.

Nos hundimos en un gran abrazo,y sabia que habia recuperado mi amistad con Alice,y que ahora podria estar con Edward sin culpas,excepto por que lo pienso que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera descubierto mejor que seamos cuidadosos.


	20. Chapter 20

Habia pasado un mes,un mes en nuestra relacion,en nuestra aventura resulto de mucha ayuda,ella nos ayudaba en nuestros encuentro furtivos.

Yo no podia ser tan una noticia llego a iria de viaje en 2 semanas,ya que la familia para la cual iba a trabajar me necesitabay la mayoria de los tramites de habian habia olvidado de ese vez que estaba estable,que podia decir que era feliz,que por primera vez amaba,el destino decide darme un golpe podria ver a Edward por un año.Y sumandole al problema la separacion de Edward no avanzaba.

No sabia como decirle que me iba a ir un añ sabia como iba a reaccionar,tenia medio de perderlo,tenia miedo que me deje de amar,tenia miedo de todo.

Por eso esa tarde cuando nos encontramos en mi casa decidi decircelo,no podia atrasarlo hiria en dos semanas y queria que él lo supiera.

Estabamos acostados en mi pequeña cama viendo una pelicula,cuando por fin me anime.

-Edward-

-Que pasa amor?

-Necesito que hablemos-Le dije nerviosa.

Creo que noto mi nerviosismo ya que apago el televisor y me presto toda la senti intimidada con sus dos orbes clavados en tendria que hacerlo.

-Nesesito saber en que situacion estamos.

-Tu sabes Bella,que los tramites no puedo empezarlos,si ella no firma los papeles,no podre separarme.

-Pero tu me dijite que le ibas a dar todo lo que te pedia.

-Se lo ofreci TODO pero ella no lo quiere,esta con sospechas de que la estoy engañando y por ese motivo no quiere el divorcio.

-Pero eso es lo que haces la engañas!-Dije ya furiosa.

-Si,lo admito pero no me arrepiento es mas lo volveria a hacer solo si te encontrara a este engaño es lo que me llevo a conocer el maravilloso ser que eres.

-Edward se serio,que pasaria si se entera que yo soy tu amante,no quiero problemas.Y tu sabes que en este pueblo todo se sabe.

-No me interesa.

-No se basa en eso,esto no puede quiero arruinar tu carrera,no quiero arruinar tu vida,simplemente no quiero eso.

-Bella no digas eso,lo seguiremos manteniendo en secreto y veras como nadie se entera.

-Es que eso es lo que no quiero!-Dije gritando y sentandome al vorde de la cama.

-Que dices?-Pregunto perplejo.

-Que no quiero estar a escondidas,no quiero simular adelante de la gente,quiero caminar contigo de la mano por las calles,tranquila sin mucha la culpa que aguanto engañando a todo el que esto debe terminar.

-COMO?-Grito levantandose de la cama mirandome como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Si,lo que oiste-Tendria que ser fuerte por los dos,se que una pelea no es lo mejor,pero realmente no queria ocultarme y sumado que me iba en dos semanas no le veia otra solucion.-Quiero terminar.

-Es una broma verdad?

-No-Dije seria.

Quedo serio,estatico por unos que habia sufrido un luego reacciono y me levanto de la cama para dejarme enfrente de él pegandome a su cuerpo.

-Yo no quiero.

-Esto no se basa en ti solamente,es tambien lo que quiero yo,y no quiero seguir con una relacion que no va a ningun lado.-Dije tratando de sonar entera,pero por dentro era un vidrio roto en mil pedazos.

El me agarro de los hombros,y me besó.Yo le respondi ya que seria el de tu tacto,de su boca contra la mia,de su como dicen todo lo bueno tiene su separe secamente.

-Vete.

-No me ire de aqui.-Dijo de juntar fuerzas y lo mire a los ojos.

-Quiero que te vayas.-Y el me solto,me quedo mirando.Y con una ultima mirada.

-Adios Bella-Dijo con las lagrimas a punto de salir,jamas crei verlo asi,queria decir que seguiria,que me perdonara por mis palabras,pero simplemente no podia,esto debia terminar por el bien de los dos,porque sino terminariamos peor debido a mi viaje.

-Adios Edward-Dije con el corazon en la boca.

El se dirigio a la puerta,me miro por ultima vez y simplemente se fue.

Yo espere hasta escuchar la puerta que confirmaria que se escuche el sonido,me rendi,me undi en mi miseria,en mi mala suerte,con las lagrimas en mis ojos despedi al unico amor que habia esperimentado,y al que sabia que no iba mis ojos,y fue peor lo veia en mi mente,jamas pense sentir tanto abri y encontre a mi compañera de años:La Soledad.


	21. Chapter 21

Estaba en shock,no podia todavia pensar lo que habia al unico amor que habia sentido en mi dos almas,la mia y la de él,porque él me desmostro eso antes de eso,antes de irse,antes de verlo por ultima en dias viajaria y no lo veria hubiera pasado si Edward supiera que mi viaje se acercaba asechandonos.

Hundida en mi miseria no salia de mi habitacion,me sentia triste,deprimida, faltaba él para poder levantarme,para poder volver a ver la luz del dia,porque no salia de esas cuatro paredes,no queria enfrentarme a la realidad de que el no estaria a mi lado,lo tenia a medias,pero por lo menos lo tenia y yo tire todo eso por la borda,tire todo el amor que sentiamos,nuestros besos,carisias,.Tire todo por un simple que pudiera estar con él sin tener que esconderme,yo no queria eso,no queria vivir entre las ahora me doy cuenta que por lo menos en las sombras lo tenia,estaba conmigo,me amaba,me necesitaba,me deseaba igual que yo a é le habia dicho todavia que lo amaba y que tonta ya es tarde.

Habian pasado dias,no se cuantos,era como un zombi,comia,dormia,me bañaba pero nada volvi al instutito ya que eran las ultimas semanas y no tenia que rendir me habia llamado varias veces,pero yo no la queria cruzarme con recordaria a é que ilusa me recordaba a él.A donde miraba pasaba el recuerdo de las cosas que habiamos hecho.

Todo habia estado en su estado original,menos mi corazon esta roto,no lo sentia latir,simplemente dejo de existir cuando el salio por esa puerta que ahora llamaban.

Me acerque con pasos acompasados.Y abri.

-Alice-Dije sorprendida.

-Hola Bella-Dijo con cara triste se acerco y me abrazo.Y que no abria mas lagrimas en este cuerpo,ya que habia llorado en todo momento desde que el se fue,no habia simplemente me sostuvo en el marco de la ,yo apretaba fuerte su cuerpo contra el mio sentia que iba a la estaba lastimando pero ella no se quejo,simplemente me siguio acariciando el pelo y abrazandome,consolandome en mi dolor,en el pozo que yo misma habia creado,que yo misma habia cabado.

Calladas cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos a mi habitacion,yo todavia con las lagrimas cayendo,no queria sentir nada,no sentia el paso del tiempo,simplemente sentia a mi amiga,acompañandome,haciendo mi soledad mas apasible,y nos acostamos,me abrazo nuevamente.Y me quede dormida,por fin sin sueños,sin descanzar de tanto dolor.

Me desperte abombada,no sabia donde estaba,cuando abri los ojos era de noche,todo estaba a pude divisar una figura al borde de mi cama,que me sabia que hacia ahi,pero lo que no queria es ver,queria perderme en el tiempo y que nadie sepa de mi existencia.

Fue ahi cuando hablo.

-Porque nos haces esto?

-Que haces aqui?Vete!

-No,no me ire sin respuestas.

Se acerco y me no tuve mas remedio que responderle,necesitaba ese beso para seguir,para poder recobrar fuerzas e irme,era desesperacion,necesidad,soledad y eso nos demostrabamos con un simple que nunca podrian que solamente Edward podia dar.


	22. Chapter 22

Estar con Edward era estar en casa nuevamente,es como el aire que uno necesita para respirar,para por él vivia,porque me daba fuerzas,era como mi sol,mi aire,mi todo.

El beso que empezo lleno de a ser tierno,se sentia el amor con solo rozar nuestros labios.

"Nada es para siempre amor,

Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna

Y mañana quién sabrá

Sí hay una separación o habra fortuna

Nadie sabe amor

Nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana

Quiero amarte hoy

Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma"

Nos recosto a los dos en mi pequeña cama,sin dejar de de su tacto,sabiendo que iba a pasar,me deje llevar,era necesidad.

El empezo a sacar la parte de arriba de mi pijama,disfrutando de su saque su remera y lo observe,queria recordar todas sus curvas,sus abdominales,todo su con mi vista y mis dedos cada curva de su cuerpo,no me queria perder recordarlo con cada maraville de su que no merecia tan bello por algunos juegos del destino él me amaba.

"Te quiero hoy

Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana

Esto es amor

Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, no"

Y lo bese,bese cada parte de su torso para recordar ese sabor,que era una combinacion perfecta,su sabor y el salado de la me cansaria nunca de probarlo,pero tendria que terminar.

Poco a poco las ropas desaparecieron,y quedamos desnudos a la luz de la luna que se colaba traviesa por mi momento que pase con él no lo olvidaria,lo guardaria como mi mejor es eso es lo que es él.

"Quiero amarte hoy

Quiero amarte hoy

Por si no hay mañana

Quiero amarte hoy

Yo quiero amarte hoy

Por si no hay mañana"

Y entro en mi,nunca iba a poder superar esa electricidad que se siente al tenerlo dentro la mejor sensacion de a los ojos,sientiendo la conexion entre nuestras miradas,nuestras almas nuestros corazones.

Nos fundimos en uno solo,porque habiamos sido creado para ser el destino nos jugaba en contra,no nos queria por esta noche no dejariamos que el dolor se hiciera presente,simplemente nos amariamos por ultima vez.

"Somos como arena y mar

Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay dudas

Y esta historia de los dos

Es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna"

Senti que llegaba al final,senti esa burbuja en el bajo vientre,no queria que termine,no queria que se acabe esta maravillosa danza que me hacia llegar al senti a el tambien,sabia que estaba llegando.Y entre embestidas me decidi.

"Nadie sabe amor

Nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana

Quiero amarte hoy

Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma"

-Edward-Dije ,no se como hice para juntar fuerzas y hablar.

-Bella-Se quedo mirandome mientras que no paraba de danzar.

-Te amo con toda mi alma,y nunca dejare de acerlo,eres el amor de mi vida,y agradesco a Dios que me haya regalado un angel tan maravilloso como tu-Termine esta frase y llegue.Y él me siguio,llegamos a un perfecto de la mano.

"Te quiero hoy

Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana

Esto es amor

Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, no

Quiero amarte hoy

Quiero amarte hoy

Por si no hay mañana"

Despues de recuperarnos,nos mirabamos,nos adorabamos.

-Lo sabia-Dijo él-Sabia que me amabas.-Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Yo lo bese,necesitaba de él esta necesitaba la realidad,no necesitaba el aire,la comida,Nada!Solamente lo queria a él.

El me respondio gustoso el beso,y nos undimos una vez mas en nuestro duro hasta que el alba nos encontro desnudos,sudorosos.

No me arrepentia de la noche que acaba de pasar,ni tampoco de haberme entregado una vez mas a mas que la perfecta despedida,aunque el no lo me iria en un dia.Y fue la mejor despedida que se pudiera tener.

"Quiero amarte hoy

Yo quiero amarte hoy

Por si no hay mañana"

Esta noche y esta mañana nos amariamos,nos el miedo aparte,para disfrutar de nuestro amor,aunque sea la ultima vez.


	23. Chapter 23

Despues de esa maravillosa despedida nos dormimos juntos,disfrutando de nuestra mañana llego antes de que me diera cuenta.Y la realidad junto con iria en horas.Y no lo queria hacer.

El se fue con una sonrisa pintada en su boca,esa boca que extrañaria,que solamente con un solo roce me hace lo iba a extrañ no queria verlo seguiria su camino,podria recuperarse,tiene a una gran mujer a su lado,como tambien a su tendria que irme con el corazon roto,se que algun dia me recuperare pero nunca lo olvidare.

Prepare mis maletas con el corazon en la sabia como él iba a reaccionar pero sabia que iba a sufrir y no lo queria fue cuando decidi escribirle una carta:

"Edward:

"Perdoname por no haberte dicho que me iria,pero yo sabia que tu me siguirias a donde fuera,pero tienes una vida,una carrera y una familia.Y quiera admitirlo o no,estas casado todavia,y tienes que luchar por ese que cuando leas esta carta yo ya estare en viaje y te aseguro que no soy nada feliz,pero se que saldre adelante como tu lo ,eres y seras lo mejor que paso en mi vida,jamas me olvidare de el amor de mi por haber tardado tanto en decirte esas dos palabras,pero tenia miedo,mucho anoche no tuve queria irme sin decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te agradesco que me hayas salvado del pozo en el que el angel que siempre cuidare y nunca dejare,porque por mas que yo me vaya,en mi piensamiento siempre vas a por enseñarme lo que es el arte de amar y dejarme disfrutarlo junto a la experiencia mas maravillosa de mi mas que decirte te dejo esta carta en simbolo de mi despedida,se que si lo hago en persona no me podre ir

Te amo con tuya. Bella"

Con las lagrimas cayendo en mi mejilla deje la carta arriba de mi cama,porque sabria que él la veria,porque siempre ingresaba trepando por la el corazon roto agarre mis maletas,y parti hacia un nuevo mundo,y aunque ese mundo sea gris y triste sabria que traeria algo bueno.


	24. Chapter 24

1 año despues...

Habia pasado un año de mi llegada a Londres y todavia podia recordar todo lo primeros dias viviendo aca fueron catastroficos,simplemente me costaba dormir,respirar, costo recuperarme,pero lo hice poco a heridas todavia dolian,pero tenia que ser fuerte,no podia rendirme,no podia bajar los brazos,porque ya no estaba sola,y tenia que luchar.

Edward no se iba de mi mente,sentia su olor todavia en mi piel,Alice me llamaba para decirme que vuelva que no haga locuras,que renuncie a este trabajo y que no podia y no queria,no queria todavia él no se habia separado.

-Bella-Dijo Royle sacandome de mis habia sido el amigo que nunca tuve,siempre me ayudo en todo,estubo a mi lado en mis peores momentos y en los buenos,no podria pensar que hubiera sido de mi estadia en Londres sin él a mi mi mejor amigo y estaba muy contenta de tenerlo en mi vida

-Si,que pasa?-Dije sonriendole

-Luca esta llorando,creo que requiere de su madre-Dijo extendiendome al niño entre sus manos.

Luca,mi hijo,era increible,no me lo podia creer,era madre de un hermoso bebe,con pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos color verde.

Un mes despues de llegar a Londres me entere que estaba embarazada,y no supe que hacer,sabia que tendria que decirle a Edward que ibamos a tener un hijo,pero no queria,no queria que piense que ibamos a ser una carga en su tenia que seguir con su vida y nosotros con la nuestra.

Cuando recibi la noticia habia salido corriendo a una plaza cerca de el hospital,con las lagrimas en mis mejillas,no sabia como hacer,no sabia ser madre,recien tenia 18 años y no estaba sente en un banco en frente de unos columpios a observar a los niños.Y las lagrimas aumentaron y justo en ese momento aparecio un entro a mi vida Royle,un gran hombre que se hacia cargo de nosotros dos,ya que cuando se enteraron en mi trabajo que estaba embarazada me se hizo cargo de todos mis gastos y del bebé ya que Luca estaba por cumplir 4 meses,a cambio de nada,solamente de mi amistad y de que siguiera adelante con mi embarazo,ya que su ex-esposa habia abortado un hijo por no querer perder la no se que clase de mujer se puede negar a este hermoso trabajo.

Porque yo desde el momento en que nacio Luca me enamore de él,es hermoso,tiene rasgos de Edward,como sus ojos y su boca,y rasgos mios como su pelo,sus sonrojadas mejillas y su nariz,que lo hacian bebé mas lindo del era el regalo y el recuerdo de mi amor con Edward,me dolia que no pudiera estar conmigo,pero no sabia como dirigirme a él,ya que no me iba a perdonar que no le hubiera dicho de mi embarazo,pero simplemente no tenia 3 meses de embarazo recibi una llamada de Alice diciendome que Leah estaba muy emferma y que Edward no se separaba a pedido de ella,¿Como podia yo ir y contarle la situacion?Simplemente no podia,tenia bastantes problemas como para sumarle uno mas al asunto.

Un llanto me saco de mis pensamiento,era mi pequeño principe que me alce y me balancie con él y se quedo mirando con esos hermosos ojos,recuerdo de su padre,y me sonrio de lado,todo lo de Luca me hacia recordar a Edward y a mi amor por él.

Mientras observaba como mi hijo se dormia entre mis llamó al telefono.

-Hola-Dijo Royle,sus ojos se abrieron como platos-Emm si ya le paso,Bella es para ti-Dijo extendiendome el le di a mi hijo para que lo acostara en su cuna,y tome el telefono-

-Hola?

-Hola Bella,te acuerdas de mi?-Dijo una voz suave,muy conocida.

No podia ser,habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que no escuchaba esa podia hablar,por mi cabeza pasaba un solo pensamiento "El pasado estaba regresando a mi."


	25. Chapter 25

-Bella estas ahi?-Pregunto de nuevo la voz.

Dude,no podian salir las palabras de mi boca,me quede como muda,es como si me hubieran sacado las cuerdas vocales.

-Sssi-Dije nerviosa.

-Ahh como estas Bella?

-Bien y tu como estas?la familia?-ya recuperandome del shock

-Bien todos bien por llame para hacerte una invitacion.

-Que clase de invitacion?

-Para el casamiento de ¡Alice!

-¿Alice se casa?-Pregunte perpleja.

-Si,se casa en dos semanas,y nos agradaria que estes aca con nosotros,porque a pesar de que hace mucho no hablamos te extrañamos mucho,y eres una persona importante para todos nosotros,ya me entere del pequeño secreto que ocultabas cuando estabas aca-Me quede en blanco,lo sabia.

-Esme,no es lo que tu piensas!

-Quedate tranquila Bella,no te juzgare,porque se que él te ama-Parpadee..El ME AMA?-Y tu en su momento lo me tengas miedo,aunque no logro entender porque te fuiste sabiendo que él se iba a separar.

-Pero él no lo hizo,es complicado.

-Si como tu dices es complicado,pero no nos amarguemos mas,asi que dices Bella?Vendras al casamiento de Alice?seria una gran sorpresa,ya que ella no sabe nada,aunque presiento que lo sabe,ya sabes como es ella-

-Si lo se-dije sonriendo-es vidente.

-Si,no se como hace pero siempre arruina nuestros eso espere a que se vaya para llamarte,ademas de la diferencia de por favor?Te extrañamos mucho.

No sabia que queria volver,verlo a Charlie ,a Esme,a Alice,Jasper,Emmet,Carlisle,pero no queria verlo a él ni a tengo un motivo mas,como volveria con Luca,yo me fui sola y volveria acompañada con mi sabia que hacer,pero tampoco le fallaria a mi mejor amiga,la que me acompaño en mis peores momentos.

-Bella?estas ahi?-Dijo sacandome de mis pensamientos.

ire.-Dije poco convencia.

-Gracias Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces,y lo feliz que se pondra Alice al boda es dentro de dos semanas,se realiza en mi esperamos cuando sales para aca asi te vamos a buscar.

-Si-Vi que Royle volvia-Ehh Esme te tengo que dejar,hablamos.

-Si claro ,cuidate hija.

-Chau Esme.

Colgue,y me deje caer en el sofa que estaba al lado del la mesa del vino directamente hacia mi.

-Que paso que tienes esa cara Bella?

-Que hice?-No podia creer lo que habia hecho.

Le habia dicho a Esme que si volveria para la boda de Alice,volveria a mi pasado,a verlos a ellos,a todos mis seres queridos,pero especificamente a él.¿Que pensara el cuando vuelva con mi hijo en brazos?


	26. Chapter 26

Estaba en el avion,comiendome las uñas de los nervios,no podria creer que estaba haciendo esto.

-Bella relajate,vas a ver que todo saldra bien,no tienes porque tener miedo,veras como el se quedara babeando por ver lo que se perdio por no querer apurarse a separarse,tranquila,vas a ver como todo sale bien-Me dijo Royle tratando de tranquilizarme.

Otra vez estaba mi amigo ahi ayudandome,cuando le pedi que venga conmigo,pense que me diria que estaba loca,pero no él como siempre me sorprendia y acepto a venir conmigo,a acompañarme al proximo encuentro el cual me asustaba.

El avion desendio en el aeropuerto de Seattle.Y cuando descendi del avion decidi no preocuparme,esto pasaria muy rapido,seria este fin de semana y nos iriamos de nuevo a Londres a nuestra vida cotidiana.

-Hermanitaaa-Escuche que una voz gruesa gritaba.

-Emmet-Dije sonriendo.

El me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio su tan caracteristico abrazo de oso,me apretaba demasiado.Y los pechos me dolian demasiado,ya que todavia no habia alimentado a Luca.

-Emmet...aire...por favor?-Dije como pude.

-Ups,perdon-Dijo soltandome de a poco-Es que te extrañe mucho-Dijo en un tierno sonrei

-Yo tambien te extrañe hermano grandulon-Me aleje para observarlo-Has hecho pesas?Estas mas grande.

-Siiii,que bueno que lo notaste,como siempre muy observadora-Dijo pellizcandome la mejilla.

-Emmet puedes ser menos escandaloso.-Dijo una voz aterciopelada dentras de mi,voltee y lo vi.

El tiempo habia hecho maraviilas con él,no crei posible que mejorara,pense que era perfecto pero que equivocada estaba,es mas que perfecto es que me caia la baba de tanto que lo quede mirando.

-Hola Bella como estas?-Dijo él sacandome de mis cavilaciones.

-Hola bien y tu?

-Digamos que podria estar mejor-Me dijo sonriendome de lado,creo que todo lo que habia logrado con tanto tiempo alejada de el,se fue a la basura.

-Y quiien es él Bella?Y ese bebe?-Pregunto Emmet señalando a Royle que estaba parado viendo toda la escena con una sonrisa con Luca en brazos dormido.

-Ahh...si,chicos él es Royle,Royle ellos con Emmet y Edward Cullen-Dije señalandolos.

-Mucho gusto,es agradable conocer a los amigos de Bella.

-Y ese bebe?-Pregunto Edward con una ceja que estaban pasando miles de pensamientos por su cabeza.

-Es mi hijo Luca-Dije nerviosa.

Ambos,Emmet y Edward,quedaron si que seria un fin de semana muy largo.


	27. Chapter 27

-Tu hijo?-Reaciono Emmet.

-Si mi hijo.-Trate de sonar segura.

-No sabia que tenias un hijo,es hermoso.

-Gracias!-Dije soniriendo y mirando a Edward que todavia no habia reaccionado.

-Ey Edward estas bien?-Dijo Emmet pasandole una mano enfrente de la cara de él,ya que no despegaba la vista de los brazos de Royle,no despegaba la vista de Luca.

-Si?-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Estas vivo?Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma!

-No estoy viendo a ningun fantasma,solamente me sorprendio la noticia-Dijo tragando saliva.

-A mi tambien me sorprendio,cuando nos ibas a decir niña?-Pregunto mirandome de reojo.

-Creo que se me paso?-Dije sontiendo timidamente-Pero en fin ahora no es momento para a su casa si?-Asintieron ambos-Royle vamos.

Fueron en busca del equipaje y nos dirijimos al Volvo de Edward,¡cuantos recuerdos me traia ese auto!nuestro primer beso bajo la lluvia,las salidas al bosque,las incontrables entregas en las cuales nos fundiamos en uno tenia que borrarlos si queria seguir adelante.

Un viaje jamas se me hizo tan largo como este,Edward estaba sumido en sus pensamientos,tratando de unir hechos,era mas que claro que el bebe por las fechas podria ser de él,pero tambien podria ser de Royle,parecia no estar en el auto,menos mal que no conducia porque sino hubiera producido un charla con Emmet me entretenia,lo queria mucho,era como el hermano mayor que siempre quice tener.

Llegamos a la recidencia Cullen y todo seguia del auto y me recibio una Esme muy sorprendida.

-Bella,bienvenida a nuestra casa nuevamente!

-Gracias-Trate de abrazarla como pude ya que tenia a Luca en los brazos.

-Que lindo bebe,me dejas sostenerlo?-Dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

-Si-Dije depositandolo en sus brazos,ni bien agarro el bebe parecio darse cuenta del parecido con Edward,porque instanteanamente lo miro a el.

-Es hermoso-Dijo dandole un beso en la frente-Chicos dejen las maletas en la habitacion de huespedes.

Y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa,y con Esme y Luca a la que Edward,Emmet y Royle acomodaban las seguia maravillada con Luca.

-Es un hermoso Bella.

-Gracias!

-Le vas a decir a Edward que tienen un hijo?-La quede mirando en estado en shock.

-Esme...-Me interrumpio

-No me digas nada Bella,el parecido entre Edward y Luca es mucho.

-No puedo Esme,él esta casado,no puedo arruinarle,no quiero.

-Bella,Leah se fue dos dio el divorcio a comprendio,comprendio que él no la amaba y que nunca podria amarla.

Terminado lo que dijo ingresaron Edward,Emmet y seguia sorprendia por lo que me habia dicho Esme,seria verdad?.Cuando Esme me interrumpio en mis pensamientos,

-Emmet puedes ir con Royle a comprar los ingredientes que me faltan para hacer el almuerzo,y asi de paso Royle conoce el pueblo.

Dicho esto los chicos se fueron.Y quedamos Esme,Edward y yo en la cocina,mientras Luca se largo a me lo entrego y me dispuse a una mirada clavada en a mi hijo tomando el pecho pude tranquilizarme.

Cuando levante la vista me di cuenta que Esme se habia retirado y que Edward estaba como una estatua con la vista fija en se dispuso a hablar.

-Es hermoso-Dijo acercandose,cuando llego a mi le toco la cabecita a Luca y este sonrio.


	28. Chapter 28

No sabia que me habia pedido al niño para tenerlo en brazos y simplemente no sabia que porque no estaba segura de mi voz.

Muchas veces me los imagine juntos,a Edward sosteniendole jamas pense verlo con mis propios ni bien sintio los brazos de Edward abrio los ojos y le le devolvio la sonrisa,empezo a balansearse con el bebe en brazos mientras le cantaba una nana.

El momento era perfecto,la calma que sentia en ese momento,fue mi momento de sido el momento perfecto si yo le dijiera la verdad,pero tenia miedo,tenia miedo de que no nos acepte luego de hacerlo separado de su hijo por 4 meses,por no haberle dicho que estaba embarazada,por impedirle participar,pero no podia y yo sabria que no entenderia eso.

-Es hermoso Bella,felicitaciones-Dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba las mejillas a Luca.

-Gracias!-

-Es muy parecido a ti-Dijo clavando su mirada en mi.

-Si,pero aun siendo chico tiene mucho de su padre.

-Si es muy parecido a Royle.

¡Un momento!Edward piensa que Luca es hijo de Royle?Que debia hacer,decirle la verdad,provocando su ira,sabiendo que iba a enfurecerse por haberle ocultado a un hijo.O decirle la mentira,y hacerle creer que yo estaba con Royle aun sabiendo que las mentiras no van conmigo,simplemente no se mentir.

Estaba en un gran lio,de alguna de las dos formas alguien iba a sufrir,no debi ya estaba aca,que podria hacer?.

-Cuanto tiempo tiene?-La pregunta crucial

Si yo le decia la edad de Luca se daria cuenta que el hijo era de él ya que no era muy dificil sacar cuentas,ademas del parecido,estaba en una sabia que tendria que solucionar esto a largo plazo dia Edward se tendria que enterar de que Luca era su que me decidi.

-4 meses-Fruncio el ceño y se quedo pensativo mientras observaba como Luca dormia en sus brazos.

-No puede concuerda con el tiempo que te fuiste a Londres,pero él es hijo de Royle o me equivoco?-Clavo su mirada en mi.

-No,no lo es.-Dije resignada

-Como?

-Yo me fui de Forks embarazada de un mes-Quedo petrificado.

-Eso quiere decir que..-Lo interrumpi

-Si Edward,Luca es hijo tuyo.-Ya esta dicho.

Ahora solamente esperaria a que la bomba explotara y no faltaba mucho.


	29. Chapter 29

Estaba nerviosa,Edward no habia emitido palabra,simplemente miraba a Luca,parecia que estaba pensando,o no se no decia nada me iba a volver loca,preferia mil veces que me diga algo a que se quede callado.

-Mi hijo?-Al fin pregunto.

-Si-Dije nerviosa.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?-Clavo su mirada en mi.

Justo cuando le iba a responder entro Carlislie,y se detubo en la puerta y observaba la escena,Edward con Luca en brazos y yo en medio de la dirigio a hacia mi.

-Bienvenida Bella-Dijo dandome un abrazo.

-Hola Carlisle!-Dije respondiendole el abrazo,agradeciendole por haber entrado,no sabia que le diria a Edward,de cual fue mi escusa por no haberle mencionado a miedo y mucho.

-Hace cuanto estas aqui?No te io llegar-

-Hace una hora aproximadamente,no es estaba por ir a saludar pero me entretube hablando con la familia.

-Esta bien,no me ofendo,y ese bebe?de quien es?-Dijo mirando al niño dormido en brazos de Edward.

-Es mi hijo-Edward gruño.

-Es hermoso-Dijo acercandose a él-Como se llama?

-Luca Anthony.-Edward puso sus ojos en blanco,se habia dado cuenta que le habia puesto el segundo nombre de é sabia que iba a reaccionar asi,pero no le iba a negar tener algo de su padre a mi hijo.

-Te felicito Bella.Y el padre?-Que responderia hacia esa pregunta?No podia decirle que no tenia,ya que se requiere de un hombre para consebir tanta hermosura,y porque el padre lo estaba sosteniendo en sus como reaccionaria Carlislie si le dijiera la pense soltarselo tan rapidamente a Edward,simplemente se lo dije,sin medir las consecuencias.

-Bella?-Dijo Carlislie sacandome de mis pensamientos,habia quedado mucho tiempo sin hablar,hundida es mis pensamientos.

-Es complicado-Dije mirando en piso para no sentir la potente mirada de la vista y lo mire,estaba enfurecido,tenia los ojos cuando estaba por decir algo entraron los chicos.

-Familia volvimos-dijo Emmet-Nos extrañaron.

Se ve que Royle se dio cuenta de la situacion porque directamente vino hacia mi y me abrazo,pude sentir un gruñido de la direccion de Edward,pero seguramente lo estaba imaginando.

-Estas bien?-Me pregunto a mi pude asentir.

-Nos van a presentar?-Dijo Carlislie.

-Ahh?si,Royle el es Carlislie el padre de Alice,Emmet y Edward,y esposo de el es Royle.

-Mucho gusto señor-Dijo Royle estrechandole la mano.

-Señor?No por favor llamame Carlislie.

Sentia que estaban hablando pero mis pensamientos iban hacia otros lados,no estaba presente estaba sumida en mis pensamientos,cuando vi una figura muy conocida.¿Que hacia ella aqui?

-Hola familia-Dijo dirigiendose a todos-Amor,que lindo!de quien es ese bebe?-Dijo con su voz irritante.

No podia creer que hacia aca,yo sintiendome mal por Edward,pero él la estaba pasando mal,pero tenia su distraccion,saque a mi hijo entre sus manos y me diriji hacia la habitacion de huespedes con las lagrimas amanazando llegue recoste a mi hijo en la sente en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama,y deje caer las inutil yo estaba sufriendo a miles de kilometros cuando él la estaba pasando bien lo podia creer,Que hacia ella con él?De pronto senti un golpe en la puerta.

-Puedo entrar?

Al no recibir respuesta de mi parte,entro.


	30. Chapter 30

-Bella creo que necesitamos hablar-Dijo él con semblante serio.

-Lo se,pero este no es el momento-Dije sentandome en la cama y secandome las lagrimas con los puños de mi polera.

-Creo que no estas en condiciones de decir cuando es el momento no?-Dijo levantando una ceja,como pudiendo estar tan e nojada todavia lo veia tan hermoso y me que ser fuerte.

-Bueno esta bien,de que quieres hablar?Pero tiene que ser rapido,porque necesito bañarme y bañarlo a Luca.

-Ya que lo mencionaste,cuando me ibas a decir que tuvimos un hijo?

-Yo lo tuve,tu no.

-Pero creo que ayude en el proceso no?

-Si,pero ya esta es pasado.

-No puedes estar hablando es mi hijo tambien,tengo derecho sobre él,acaso no lo sabes?-no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando pero era tenia derecho sobre Luca y me lo podria miedo se incremento y me apretujo el corazon.

-No me saques a mi hijo por favor!-Sentia las lagrimas en mis mejillas.

-Bella como puedes pensar eso de mi?que clase de moustro crees que soy?No soy capaz de semejante cosa Bella.

-Pero..-Me interrumpio.

-Nada Bella,solamente quiero pasar tiempo con él verlo crecer,ya que no pude ver tu vientre creciendo,quiero disfrutar de él,siempre quice tener un hijo,y ahora nuevamente tu me das este maravilloso regalo-Dijo mirando a Luca,luego clavo su mirada en mi,debio haber mi cara de confucion.-Tu primer regalo hacia mi fue hacerme conocer el amor,saber que existe el alma yo te ame como jamas pense amar a alguien y aun lo hago,se que te fuiste para no lastimarme a mi,lei tu regalaste tu virginidad,que fue la demostracion mas pura de amor que le puede dar una mujer a un hombre,demostrando que lo ama con locura.Y aun yendote con esa carta me demostrabas que no querias lastimarme,que me amas demasiado y que no te podrias separar si me veias,lo nuestro no habia terminado,teniamos muchas experiencias por pasar,estamos destinados a estar juntos Bella-Yo lo miraba perpleja-Y yo se que esta historia todavia no termino.

Y asi sin mas me beso,apresandome con sus manos entre la pared y como todas mis terminaciones cobraban ñaba su sabor,extrañaba su mis labios con su lengua,y le permiti la a él nunca le podria negar nada.

Sentia que volaba,que estaba en el cielo con el angel mas en mi tener contacto con sus labios,con su cuerpo,ese era mi beso se estaba tornando pasional.

Cuando Luca empezo a llorar,nos separamos sofocados.Y mi mirada se dirigio a la puerta,ella estaba ahi,nos vio,¿Pero cuanto abra visto?,con lagrimas en sus mejillas salio corriendo de la realidad otra vez me golpeaba Edward estaba con ella,debia amarla a ella y a mi me mentia solamente para poder estar con su yo levantaba a mi hijo en brazos.

-Vete!No vuelvas mas,no te voy a negar que veas a tu jamas,escuchame Edward Cullen,jamas vuelvas a hacer lo que vete!-

Y él sin mas salio,seguramente tras ella.


	31. Chapter 31

Me encontraba sola en mi habitacion,ya que le habia pedido a Royle que se lleve al niño,porque necesitaba un momento no podia creer que habia pasado,lo habia besado a Edward,y despues él se fue tras ella,lo se yo lo heche,pero él no tenia que irse con ella,y tampoco le iba a impedir eso,yo no era nadie,simplemente era la madre de su hijo.

Con ese beso me di cuenta que lo amaba,que lo extrañaba beso me hizo dar cuenta que nunca tuve que jamas era irresponsable y quedarme seria una irresponsabilidad.

El resto de las horas fui como un zombi,solamente lo atendia a mi hijo,la familia Cullen presentia mi estado de animo ya que ninguno interrumpio mi silencio,me quedaban mirando,y yo sabia lo que sentian,lastima.

Llego el dia de la boda de Alice,ella estaba presiosa,con un vestido strapples,marcando su cintura,y un velo cubriendola como siempre perfecto,a lo mismo que Jasper que tenia puesto un traje los votos,y me imagine mi mundo asi,me imagine casandome con Edward,pero yo sabia que no podia ser,él estaba con ella,era imposible,era increible que el destino me juegue con mi vida siempre!Nunca podriamos estar que hacerme a la idea.

En la recepcion de la boda Alice vino hacia mi y me abrazo casi me dejo sin aliento.

-Bella,no puedo creer que estes gracias gracias gracias!-Decia dando saltitos mientras me abrazaba,ella nunca cambiaria.

-De nada Alice,sabes eres mi amiga y siempre estare ahi.

-Tienes un hermoso hijo-Se acerco a mi hijo.-Muy parecido a su se que el padre es Edward-Estaba por replicar pero me interrumpio-Nadie me lo dijo,basta con mirarlo y te das cuenta-Me ruborice.

-Gracias Alice!-Estaba por seguir hablando pero ella me interrumpio.

-Cuñada hermosa tu boda,lastima la visita-Dijo dirijiendose a estaba por decir algo pero la interrumpi

-Tayna no creas que eres una persona grata de ver,crees que tienes el mundo a tus pies pero asi no es,tienes que pasar mucho en la vida para decir que eres mujer,¿Que paso con Jacob?lo dejaste o él te dejo?o simplemente como viste que yo no me fijaba mas en él lo descartaste y ahora estas con Edward porque sabes que a mi me atrae,siempre supe que me tenias envidia-Apoye mi dedo en mi barbilla-Bueno en realidad no siempre,lo supe cuando yo deje de mirar con ojos de amor a Jacob y me fije en otra persona,simplemente no me podias ver feliz,asi que persona a quien veia tu te una envidiosa,mala quieres quedate con Edward,pero piensalo no me separare de él,Edward y yo tenemos algo en comun,que es Luca,nuestro hijo.Y te pese o no siempre estare por lo que pienso ahora siempre te gusto estar a medias con la vil,no tienes sentimientos te acuestas con tipos solamente para satisfacer tu propio placer,nunca sentiste cariño por nadie,puede que si,puede que amaste a Seth tu antiguo amor,pero él nunca te quizo,porque eres que no se nada de ti?se mucho aunque no lo conosco y se lo que eres,eres una vil mujersuela.

Tayna se acerco con ademan de Alice se adelanto.

-Vete,no eres invitada,le dije a Edward que especificamente a TI no te queria ver!No eres persona grata para mi !

Ella nos miro,se vino a nosotras.

-Que paso?Donde esta Tayna?

-Edward mejor callate-Dijo Alice.

-Siguela como ayer,vete siguela,pero no vuelvas a mi,no quiero que me toques,nuestra relacion se basara en nuestro ser que te ame mucho Edward,pero con Tayna?Si me amaras sabrias que ella me hizo sufrir mucho y aun asi te acostaste con ella?-El estaba por decir algo,pero yo me retire.

No se de donde habia sacado fuerza,pero pude si podria irme,y olvidar todo mi pasado,para vivir mi presente y pensar en mi futuro junto a mi hijo.


	32. Chapter 32

Mi vida de un dia a otro se habia convertido en un infierno,todavia faltaba para que vuelva dos dias y ya queria irme,no aguantaba ver como ella lo abrazaba como lo besaba como le decia cosas al que dije que no lo queria de vuelta a mi vida,pero relamente queria que él estuviera conmigo.

Esa noche Alice entro a mi habitacion dando saltitos,sabia que algo se traia entre manos.

-Bella hoy saldremos y no hay no como respuesta-Determino.

-Te olvidas Alice que tengo un hijo al cual cuidar?

-Nop,no me olvide,por eso Carlislie y Esme lo cuidaran,eres joven necesitas salir,vamos a ir a Port a mi habitacion y te arreglare.

Sabria que discutir con Alice era algo ilogico ya que nadie le le tenia mucha compasion a di las indicaciones a Esme para cuidar a mi hijo.Y me fui a tortura entiendase Alice me vistio con unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con tacos,esta chica me mataria no sabia que soy una maquina de torpezas,una short azul corto,demasiado corto y apretado,casi parecia que lo tenia pintado al cuerpo,una camisa blanca con los primeros 2 botones sueltos y mostrando el nacimiento de mis pechos,y un cinturon a la cintura grueso color levemente,y con el pelo suelto,reforzo mis ondas y les dio linda,parecia no ser yo.

Salimos hacia el el camino Jasper,Emmet Alice y yo ibamos hablando animadamente hasta que llegamos al lugar,desendimos y nos disposimos a ingresar al lugar,estaba repleto de a la barra y pedimos los primeros habia pedido una gaseosa,pero luego Emmet me dio a probar un tekila, y despues de ese primer tekila llegue al media mareada pero no tanto para saber con quien disposimos ir a bailar,con toda la gente nos costo llegar a la pista pero cuando lo logramos nos separamos en parejas,Alice bailo con Jasper y yo con Emmet.

Estabamos entretenidos bailando cuando diriji mi mirada hacia un punto y lo vi,y ahi estaba él viendome con sus ojos bien segui mirando hasta que se acerco a hermoso,con todo su esplendor,vestia un jean azul,con una remera blanca,parecia que nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo para vestirnos de los mismos colores.Y unos zapatos su pelo revoltoso,que lo hacia ver PERFECTO.

-Emmet me dejas bailar con la señorita?-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la mia.

El me miro y yo asenti,¿que puedo decir?Era Edward no podia decirle que no.

El se acerco a mi,coloco sus manos en mi cintura acercandome mas a él,yo puse mis manos en su torso.Y empezamos a bailar lentamente con la cancion "aunque no sea conmigo" de Enrique Bumbury de fondo.

Sentia que estaba sobre las nubes,nos moviamos sensualmente,al compas de la musica,se sentia la pasion en el que el estaba con Tayna,sabia que él la queria sino no estaria con decidi arriesgarme y dejarme llevar por la cancion.

Me acerque y lo se sorprendio pero me siguio el sus manos sobre mi trasero y los gemi en su que me llevaba hacia tras,de pronto escuche como se cerraba una puerta y me di cuenta que estabamos en un cuarto atras de la tarima del se sentia la musica muy sento sobre una mesa que habia ahi,estabamos iluminados por una luz roja oscura,se sentia la pasion y la electricidad que se desprendia de nuestras fue sacandome mi camisa y el cinturon,y me quede con el brasier,yo saque desesperadamente su necesitaba.

"A placer,

puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario

que por mi parte yo estare esperando

el dia en que te decidas a volver

y ser feliz como antes fuimos"

Desabroche su cinturon y su pantalon y los fui bajando recorriendo cada espacio de su piel,recordandolo,besandolo,marcandolo como mio,solo recorria mi espalda con sus manos mientras que besaba mis momento era exitante,sabiamos que no tendriamos que hacer eso,pero no podiamos evitarlo.

"Se muy bien

que como yo estaras sufriendo a diario

la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse

esta luchando cada quien por no encontrarse"

Saco sensualmente mis botas recorriendo cada espacio de mis con su tacto y sus labios el sabor de mi piel,su piel,porque yo era me despojo de mi pequeño observaba admirandome,estaba viviendo el momento mas erotico de mi vida y junto a él era mi momento bese pasionalmente,como si no hubiera mañ abrazo y con sus manos temblanco retiro mi brasier,y recorrio con besos el espacio de mi boca, el camino hacia mis pechos,los lamio,saboreo y los marco.

"Y no es por eso

que halla dejado quererte un solo dia

estoy contigo aunque estes lejos de mi vida

por tu felicidad

a costa de la mia"

Nos despojamos de nuestras ultimas prendas y nos mirabamos,maravillandonos del otro.Y lentamente entro en mi,haciendo que la sensacion de tenerlo dentro mio fuera exquisita.Y asi empezo,besandonos,empezo a dentrarse en mi esquicitamente. enviandome en cada embestida mas cerca del cielo.

"Pero si ahora tienes

tan solo la mitad del gran amor

que aun te tengo

puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo

quiero que seas feliz

aunque no sea conmigo"

Estabamos llegando al final,sudorosos,con nuestras almas al desnudos al igual que nuestros cuerpos,gemiamos nuestros nombres,nos besabamos,nos acarisiabamos,nos la burbuja de mi vientre a punto de explotar,y el empezo a embestirme lento pero profundo haciendo que la sensacion sea mas exitante.

"Y no es por eso

que halla dejado quererte un solo dia

estoy contigo aunque estes lejos de mi vida

por tu felicidad

a costa de la mia"

Empece a gemir mas fuerte,el me nombraba en cada gemido y creo que eso me estaba llevando al borde.

Y nos caimos,caimos al pozo del placer,llegamos a la gloria,al extasis,al cielo,a nuestro propio paraiso.

"Pero si ahora tienes

tan solo la mitad del gran amor

que aun te tengo

puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo

quiero que seas feliz

aunque no sea conmigo"

Sudorosos,agotados,con las repiraciones agitadas y nuestras manos entrelazadas habiamos llegado nuevamente juntos a nuestro cielo personal.

Cuando nuestros corazones iban normalizando Edward rompío el silencio.

-Te amo Bella-Dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo tambien te amo Edward-Y volvimos a besarnos.

Jamas me cansaria de la sensacion de sus besos rozando mis lo podia evitar,aunque quiera amor por Edward habia crecido,y esta noche lo confirme,no podia vivir sin é estaba con Tayna y él era feliz con ella,yo dejaria de lado mi amor con tal de que él sea feliz.


	33. Chapter 33

Me desperte con una gran jaqueca en la dirigi al baño para poder entrar a bañarme y vi mi cuello marcado con un chupon,y cai en cuenta de lo que habia habia acostado con Edward Cullen nuevamente.¡No,no es un error! me gritaba mi mente pero ya lo habia hecho ya no habia vuelta atras.

Baje a desayunar y estaban todos sentados en la mesa,comiendo riendo como una gran estaba con Luca en brazo,me lo entrego y me dispuse a desayunar.

Todo el dia Edward trato de dar conmigo,pero trate de evadirlo siempre tratando de que este alguien queria hablar con él.

Esa noche dormi aliviada mañana en la mañana me iria de nuevo a mi hogar,volveria a Londres,simplemente estaba contenta de doleria no estar con Edward,pero habiamos arreglado que él iria a visitar al niño a mitad de añ que volveria a verlo nuevamente,esperaba tener las fuerzas suficiente.

En la mañana me levante muy temprano y empece a preparar las valijas cuando entro Alice a mi habitacion.

-Asi que ya te vas?

-Si eso parece -Dije sonriendo,Luca empezo a llorar y Alice fue y lo alzo.

-Te extrañare sobrinito-Le dijo tiernamente-Los extrañare a ambos.

-Nosotros tambien te extrañaremos,pero puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras,las puertas de nuestra casa estan abiertas para ti.-Dije abrazandola cuidadosamente de no lastimar a .

-Bueno niña tonta,nos vemos en el carro.-Dijo depositandome un beso en la mejilla a mi y luego a dejo en la cama y secandose las se dirigio a la puerta,cuando de repense se detuvo,giro voltandose hacia mi.

-No todo esta dicho,el destino puede variar.-Dicho esto se retiro.

No entendi lo que quizo aun asi segui haciendo las las guardo en el auto,y procedimos a muchas lagrimas,muchos besos y abrazos,realmente no queria irme,pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de mi hijo y el de que Royle tenia que volver al trabajo y no podia abusar de su generosidad obligandolo a faltar mas dias al lagrimas en las mejillas y el corazon triste marchamos nuevamente hacia el viaje fue tranquilo,tratando de apasiguar el dolor que se sentia,el dolor de la despedida,la angustia del adios.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto,yo sostube a Luca entre mis manos mientras que Royle llevaba las y paso algo anciano con pelo blanco,estaba vestido normal con jean y una camisa,tenia ojos verdes y la expresion de amor en la dirigio hacia mi.

-Bella Swan?-Pregunto,yo me quede perpleja

-Sssi-Dije titubeando.

-Esto es para ti-Y me entrego una entendia nada-Lee la nota-Me dijo sonriendome y guiñiandome el ojo.

Le di a Luca a Alice ya que no podia leer con el niño es mis la rosa y decia:

"Tantos momentos de felicidad

Tanta caridad tanta fantasía

Tanta pasión tanta imaginación

Y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día

Tantas maneras de decir te amo

No parece humano lo que tú me das"

"Buscame y me encontraras"

No entendia nada solamente mire para todos lados y no veia a nadie,y empece a buscar por todos me di cuenta que tenia un niño al lado mio,tenia otra rosa con una nota,me la :

"Cada deseo que tú me adivinas

Cada ves que ríes rompes mi rutina

Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas

Y la convicción con la que siempre luchas"

"Sigue buscando..."

Segui caminando buscando a la persona que habia hecho para mi.Y encontre una rosa con una nota en una silla de :

"Como me llenas como me liberas

Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decir te

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor."

"Sigue no te rindas,estoy cerca...!"

Ya me estaba desesperando,era algo muy tierno de su parte porque ya sabia de quien era,porque el solo podria hacer buscando por todos sabia a donde ir,solamente tenia las rosas en las manos que me decian que siga buscando a mi amor,pero no lo encontraba me empezaba a sentir señora se acerco a mi.

-Señorita creo que esto es tuyo-Me entrego otra rosa con una :

"El sentimiento de que no soy yo

Y que hay algo más cuando tú me miras

La sensación de que no existe el tiempo

Cundo están tus manos sobre mi mejillas

Como me llenas como me liberas

Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer"

"Sigue mi amor estas demasiado cerca"

Y empece a correr no sabia hacia que se acerco un hombre de seguridad

-Señorita pasa algo?-pregunto con semblante serio.

-Nnno,estoy buscando a alguien,esta todo bien oficial.-Conteste nerviosa.

-Acompañeme por favor-Yo no sabia que hacer tenia que volver con mi hijo con mis amigos,pero queria encontrarlo a él.

Lo segui me llevo hacia unas oficinas y nos detuvimos enfrente una giro hacia a mi.

-Creo que esto es suyo-Y me dio otra rosa,esta decia :

"Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decirte

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor."

"Estas a pasos mios,atras de esta puerta estoy yo,abre la puerta y aceptame de nuevo a tu vida."

Yo no lo dude y entre,y ahi estaba él con su semblante hermoso,estaba de traje con un ramo de rosas en su mano,no podia articular una palabra,me acerque a él.Y comenzo a hablar:

-Se que piensas que estoy loco,pero no podia permitir que te vayas de nuevo,no podia dejar que te vayas de mi vida nuevamente,te necesito mas que al aire,eres la razon de mi nuevamente entrar a ese hermoso corazon que tienes,dejame volver a intentar estar juntos,esta vez completos,nada a medias,solamente nosotros dos y Luca,como ser el primero en darte un beso en la mañana,pasar el dia junto a ti y a nuestro ñarte durante las noches,ya sea amandote o velando tus sueños,si me aceptas no te dejare ir jamas,por eso Isabella Swan quieres casarte conmigo?-Decia esto mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba mi mano izquierda y sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo.

"Que me da la luz

Que hace despertar

Que me aleja de la oscuridad

Que me llena de calor el mundo

Para que no pierda el rumbo"

No sabia que pensar,estaba alucinada,estaba enfrente a mi principes de cuentos.

-Si-Dije con la voz entre cortada,él coloco el anillo y se paro me abrazo mientras me giraba en el simplemente me reia,me reia de felicidad.

-Te amo-Dijo dandome besos.

-Yo te amo mas-Dije devolviendo sus besos,

"Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Y me de tiempo para regresar

Aunque sea tan solo un poco de

Lo mucho que me das

Le pido a dios que me alcance la vida

Para decirte

Todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor."

Sabia que estaba haciendo lo correcto,sabia,hacerlo feliz cumplirle sus sueñ era mi principe,y yo su princesa,y delante nuestro estaba empezando nuestra historia,nuestra vida juntos,con nuestros hijos,porque sabia que ibamos a tener yo con él queria vivir todo,y envejecer a su lado seria lo mejor que me pasaria en la destino era amarlo,y lo cumpliria.


	34. Chapter 34

No podía creer que había pasado todo en tan poco tiempo,no tenía ni pensado en volver a Forks pero en menos de 3 días ya estaba aca,no quería que pase nada con Edward,pero paso,tenía planeado irme pero me de la perfecta declaración de Edward,esperamos cuatro meses para estar seguros de nuestra decisión,ya que sería la meses llenos de amor,en los cuales Luca disfruto de su padre y Edward aprendió a ser papá.

Nuestra boda fue por Esme y Alice,la realizamos en la casa de los Cullen,fue íntima,solo fueron invitados nuestros seres queridos,incluso asistió mi prima Rosalie, de Canadá.

Mi vestido fue simple,blanco,con caída en punta,llegaba hasta mis tobillos,con tiritas,tenía un escote en V y la espalda al descubierto,y unas sandalias bajas,debido a mi torpeza,blancas damas de honor,Alice y Rosalie,llevaron un vestido hasta la rodilla caída en punta también,con escote en V,color champagne y sandalias tacon alto del mismo color que el estaba perfecto con su traje nergo,camisa blanca y su corbata blanca,que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida,los nervios que había pasado fueron recompensados con muchas alegrías,mi boda tuvo muchas sorpresas ya que Alice anunció su embarazo de tres meses,y noté muy interesada a Rosalie por Emmett ya que me dijo que se iba a quedar unos días y esos dias se convirtieron en meses en los cuales ellos empezaron una relación.

Luego de una ceremonía nos fuimos una semana a Sicilia,Italia,ya que yo no quería dejar mucho tiempo solo a Luca,pasamos dias maravillosos,llenos de amor,pasión y ternura,Edward de seguro era el hombre perfecto,sin duda mi alma gemela.

Después de nuestra luna de miel,Edward se dedico por completo al trabajo,a Luca y a mes de casarnos recibimos la inesperada visita de Leah,quien ahora mantenía una relación Sam,y seguía recuperandose de su cá Tanya lo ultimo que me había enterado es que estaba con Mike Newton,sabía que esa relación no iba a ningun lado,ya que ambos se utilizaban.

Cinco meses pasados de mi boda me enteré que estaba embarazada nuevamente,Edward no cabía en su cuerpo de tanta felicidad,una nueva luz en nuestras vidas,y ahora podria disfrutar del embarazo junto a 10 de Septiembre nació Marie Renesmee Cullen,pesando tres kilos y medio,convirtiendonos en una familia de cuatro.

Yo me dedique 100% a mis hijos y a mi del día a día ya que mis hijos crecian a pasos acepto felizmente a Marie Renesmee en su vida,la cuidaba como el hermano mayor que era,creo que Marie iba a tener dos guardaespaldas muy celosos,Edward y divertia mucho viendolos a los tres jugar.

Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que nos casamos y estaba recordando nuestra historia mientras le preparaba sorpresa a Edward,ya que mi padre y Ann,su nueva esposa,habian aceptado cuidar a los niñ historia no fue fácil hubo tropiezos,peleas,decisiones precipitadas y mucho amor,pero eso era parte de la vida,con Edward teniamos nuestros altos y bajos pero nos amabamos profundamente.Y hoy en nuestro aniversario le iba a demostrar lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que estaba porque él sea parte de mi vida.

FIN!


End file.
